


26 Days

by Hi_Im_Elsa



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Summer House AU, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Elsa/pseuds/Hi_Im_Elsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spend 26 days with me. One letter for each day. By the end, I can guarantee that I’m a worthy girlfriend. Modern!AU. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**_26 Days_ **

_Prologue._

* * *

Elsa wasn't completely sure how Anna managed to drag her to spend 26 days at the Arendelle Summer House with her to rekindle their broken relationship but Anna still managed to do it.

It started when Anna was slowly letting their relationship fade to dust. Those precious moments that Elsa kept dear in her heart were abandoned, Anna barely spent time with her girlfriend which led Elsa to question herself if Anna ever did love her. Sure, those honeymoon stages of their relationship were great, that's what everybody felt right? Then every couple would have their fights and tantrums, realizing the things they don't really like about their partner.

But that doesn't give Anna the right to cheat on Elsa.

Well, it was after a couple of fights that erupted at Elsa's apartment. Elsa confronted Anna on why Anna is so affectionate, not that she is, but more. More affection given. Wondering if Anna was cheating on her.

Of course, you can't just expect Anna to blurt out that she's currently cheating on her partner of a year already. That whole year filled with bliss just thrown away.

Anna stomped out of Elsa's apartment, she knew she had to fix the mess that she had created. The first step is to break up with the her current affair. It wasn't really a long affair, two weeks at most.

It all started when Mulan first walked in Anna's life at a local bar after another fight with Elsa. Anna was sitting in a booth alone, when Mulan approached her. The flirting started, the alcohol was kicking in. They both knew what was going on, occasional treatment of eyes staring at each other, their legs playing, hand touching from across that table.

That night, Anna brought Mulan home. And ever since there was a fight between Anna and Elsa over the course of two weeks, Anna would call up Mulan. It turned into a friends with benefits things, it was something that will keep her mind off things.

After those two weeks of affair, Elsa was feeling desperately guilty for blaming Anna of cheating on her. Elsa found herself driving to Anna's apartment, opening the door (which she had the key too, since Anna trust Elsa), peeking in. Thinking it was vacant until she heard elicit moans coming from the bedroom.

Finding Anna on top of an Asian girl, kissing, their bodies under the covers.

"Anna…" Elsa whispered, enough until the two girls can hear. There were tears that Elsa wanted to hide but the emotional pain grew and the tears fell down her cheeks in a rapid motion. "You said you weren't cheating"

Elsa didn't let Anna respond that, running as fast as she could, even almost tripping, just to get away from the person who had hurt her the most.

After many attempts to get Elsa to open up, there was nothing. The key Anna held to Elsa's apartment was useless as Elsa placed another lock to keep the door from opening. That damn clever girl.

* * *

It wasn't until Anna had came up with a plan that will get Elsa out of her hiding spot. She was in desperate need of her friend, who at the same time got mad at Anna for cheating. Anna and to explain that she's willing to get Elsa back and make things better for sure.

By the end, she convinced her friends to help her with her plan.

Step one: Their friends tells Elsa that they're going on a road trip to forget about Anna.

Step two: Hope that she agrees. A month filled with road trip so she better bring lots of clothing. (It's optional when wanting to get a little intimate)

Step three: Near the Arendelle Summer House, Elsa gets placed in a different car with Anna inside. Their friends drive off fast. Elsa has nowhere to go since it is a deserted road.

And that plan actually worked!

"Stop this damn car or I will jump out!" Elsa yelled at the jolly driver who blasted her music out, singing along to Taylor Swift's We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together. The most ironic song for a plan to get back together with her ex-girlfriend.

"You can do that… But you'll have to find your way home" Anna whistled the tune, "Which is a hundred miles away from here"

"You bitch"

"Oh, I know" Anna gave herself a satisfied smile as she drove past those summer trees, swaying along with the wind. Anna smiled as she saw the clear lake water, starting to see the outline of the her family's summer house (which she's glad nobody is using)

Elsa's eyes widened at the beautiful sight of the crystal house by the lake. It was glistening. Both the house and the lake. It kind of blinded Elsa's eyes because of its beauty.

Elsa had heard of this glistening house before. Anna had mentioned that her family owns a luxurious summer house by Lake Arendelle, named after the wealthy family of course. It came up in a conversation back then, talking about their dream vacations and Anna promised that she would take Elsa everywhere in the world. Elsa dreamt about a glistening lake and a house by its side, a peaceful place to just relax. And in that moment, Anna mentioned the Arendelle Summer House, immediately talking about its wonderful features that made Elsa drool in the fantasy of seeing the house unclose and personal.

And she was only a few miles away.

"That's our destination" Anna pointed, "Anna Arendelle's Summer House"

"Arendelle Summer House" Elsa corrected, taking out the first name since it was technically owned by the family not just one person in the family. "It's beautiful" Elsa muttered, looking out the window to her right, leaning on her hand.

Anna parked her silver Mercedes Benz at the driveway. She placed her shades on and rushed to Elsa's side, opening the door for her princess… or should she say Queen? Either way, Elsa is of royalty. Elsa gave Anna the cold shoulder though. Anna understood Elsa's cold behavior, it was her fault after all.

"I have two heavy bags, make sure you carry them to the room of my choosing" Elsa pushed the door open, taking in the sight of the majestic interior that captivated her. The architectural design was wonderful. Glancing back, she looked at Anna who by herself, took out the bags off the trunk, panting.

This was a well enough punishment for right now.

Elsa chose her room on the far other end of the house, at the second story, it had a view of the individual pool and the lake. It had a balcony that she could just step out of. She could already feel the summer night air, as the sun was descending, she could see the sun setting down on the lake. Sighing at the peaceful scenery.

"Here's one… of your… bags" Anna dropped the bag on the floor, panting hard, then walking back out the retrieve the second bag.

After settling in, Anna sat on the couch with the AC fully cranked up to beat the summer heat.

Elsa's footsteps were easily heard as she descended down the stairs.

Anna stood up, acting like she's all ready to go. Filled with energy, in reality, she dead tired right now. "How do you like it? Just like we talked about back then, right?"

A period of awkward silence.

"Why am I here for?" Elsa asked, sitting on the love seat near Anna.

"Spend 26 days with me. At the end, I can guarantee you that I'm a worthy girlfriend" Anna said loud and proud. She wanted her girl back and she's not giving up, giving herself a challenge instead of knocking on the door every single day until she loses hope. This was more on an exciting way of getting her back.

"Why 26?"

"Oh! One letter for each day. Like, tomorrow, we do an activity that starts with 'A', of course I have to start it because my name starts with A. A for Anna!" Anna started rambling but cut herself short before she could go on and on for however long.

"Can I set some rules?" Anna shrugged and nodded her head, "None of that girlfriend stuff… No kissing, no sexual intercourse… Nada." Elsa finished trying to make herself clear.

"All the requested activities must be done unless it's the girlfriend stuff." Anna said once more to make sure that Elsa understands this time. "Unless the other agrees to it!" Anna said in a fast motion, giving herself a jovial smile.

Elsa glared for a second but waved it off. As if.

"Oh! One more thing" Anna got up fast and quick, rummaging through her bag beside the chair, pulling out her camera. "I wanna record these"

"Why?"

"Memories, you ice bitch" Anna stuck her tongue out. It was an inside thing between the two of them. The first time Anna met Elsa, Elsa was a person that treated most people coldly, that is until Anna penetrated into her heart, thawing that frozen heart.

Now that Elsa was cold once again (and single), Anna can tease her again.

Anna put the newest model video camera to Elsa's face, "You want to say something?"

"No" Elsa plainly said.

"Okaaaaaay. Cut" Anna shut the camera off.

"Okay, whatever. Goodnight" Elsa stood up, started walking but Anna got up at the same time taking hold of her wrist but caused Elsa to flinch and pull her hand harshly away from Anna's grip. With her free hand, she held the hand that Anna just touched. "What?"

Anna looked at Elsa, "… I was just wondering if you wanted a tour. It's still early"

"I have to spend 26 days here don't I? I have a lot of time" Elsa kept walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight" Anna muttered, just enough for Elsa to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I end off the chapter, this is based off another fanfiction from a different fandom. It's called '26 Days' by infinite vertigo. Go check that out if you like Naruto and ships NejiTen.
> 
> So, the story started off pretty much in a bad taste for Anna and Elsa but that's the reason why they're doing this thing (Well, Anna is).
> 
> I'll post the second chapter soon (sometime this week or next?) - After I post the first letter, (I'm gonna call them letters instead of chapters), I'll take ideas from reviews and such after the first letter.
> 
> It's pretty much fluff from here on out (with additional side issues). Just know that there will be drama but mostly... randomness from these two.
> 
> Until we meet again!


	2. A

**_26 Days_ **

_Letter: A._

* * *

"GOOD MORNING TO YOUUUUU" Anna opened Elsa's door in a distracting fashion. It immediately caused Elsa to jump in her sleep, almost causing her to fall down the Queen sized bed that she huddled in the corner of the bed instead of the middle.

Anna jumped into the other side of the bed, "Wake up, ice bitch"

"Stop calling me that" Elsa groaned, grabbing a pillow and placing it on top of her head, trying to get more sleep. Anna pouted at the sight.

"C'mon, it's  **Anna day**. You have to do it"

"I didn't say I was participating. Now, fuck off" Elsa tried to desperately push Anna away. Anna got up on her feet, heading to Elsa's side of the bed, Anna then pulled Elsa out of the bed, causing the platinum blonde to fall hard on the floor. "You fucking bitch" Elsa tugged on Anna's foot quite harshly, causing the younger girl to fall off balance.

Anna elicited a cuss word as she fell on her behind, hitting her head slightly, but not hard enough to make damage. "When you stated the rules, I'm pretty sure you just agreed to this" Anna made it clear to Elsa as she laid on the floor, she felt a pillow make contact with her stomach. Elsa just used a pillow to hit her. "Oooh, kinky" Anna teased, wiggling her hips slightly then getting up. "I have activities for us! Get up!"

Elsa heard the door close, throwing the pillow to her face then released a scream as she clenched the pillow hard in her hands.

* * *

"Okay… What's the activity for today?" Elsa sat on the small kitchen table, seeing Anna eat cereal.

"Activity? You mean activities. Cereal?" Anna made herself clear, asking Elsa if she wanted cereal.

"Don't speak with your mouth full" Elsa scolded, getting up, grabbing the cereal Anna was eating on the counter. "Are we eating this for a month?" Elsa asked with her mouth open in horror, clearly not wanting cereal for a whole month. "What about their lunch and dinner?"

Anna didn't speak, she only lowered her head down and continued eating.

"Damnit" Elsa grabbed the cereal box and sat back down sighing. This was her first box out of many.

"I mean… There's stock in the fridge… You can cook something up but don't expect me to… I'm no cook"

"Yeah, I have an idea for letter 'B' tomorrow" Elsa poured out her cereal. "I mean… The house is nice, along with its scenery… except the food can be improved and you're here" Elsa pointed a finger at Anna.

Anna exaggerated like a drama queen, placing a hand on her chest, giving an exaggerating gasp. "Offensive. Miss Elsa, we need to work on your people skills" Anna gave one smile and went back to eating.

"Bitch… I can act however I want" Pouring her milk and cereal and stirring slightly, irrupted with Anna's current teasing attitude.

"We need to work on your vocabulary too. You have a potty mouth"

"I seriously want to commit a murder"

"You have to wait until letter 'C' for that" Anna was proud of herself making quick teases towards Elsa. She could see how furious Elsa was, but not in a resentful way.

"What are we doing today?"

" **Annoy Elsa** "

"Seriously?" Elsa opened her mouth at the immature activity that Anna had created.

"Seriously?" Anna repeated.

"Stop that, you bitch" Elsa groaned.

"Stop that, you -beep-" Anna mimicked once more.

"I will agree to your next activity just stop annoying me" Elsa was desperate, she hate being annoyed, even if Anna can get annoying at times. This was just Anna being an immature adult.

" **Adopt a dog!** " Anna smiled widely.

"Small dog"

"BIG DOG!" Anna gesticulated how big she wanted their new dog to be.

"I'm not a dog person, Anna"

* * *

"I can't believe we actually adopted a pup" Elsa sat on the couch, she watched Anna lying down on the floor with their new pup, Olaf, who currently played top of Anna. Licking (or kissing) the strawberry blonde. "At least it's a small pup"

Olaf is a white Pomeranian that they recently adopted, driving 10 miles to the nearest town just to adopt a pup. Elsa had to hold the dog throughout the whole car ride as Anna didn't trust Elsa with the wheel. Olaf was playful, hyperactive even, he kept wanting to play with Elsa but Elsa… she isn't really close with dogs.

"C'mon, Elsa. Play with our love child" Anna smirked but started laughing when Olaf had his tiny legs. Anna picked Olaf off her and slowly shoved him towards Elsa. "Sit, Olaf" Anna placed Olaf on Elsa's lap and Olaf sat down, wagging his tail with his tongue riding out.

Anna grabbed her camera and filmed Olaf and Elsa.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't like dogs"

Olaf's tiny tail ran across Elsa's stomach making Elsa laugh, she picked up the dog to face her. Olaf and Elsa met eye to eye. He was actually pretty cute. Those puppy eyes, no shit, it's a puppy so they have puppy eyes.

Olaf nuzzled into Elsa's body, lowering his body down and into a sleeping position.

Anna released an "aww" as she noticed how cute they are. "Here we have a mother and son bonding time" Anna whispered into the camera, acting as if this was a documentary.

"I'm gonna be stuck with this thing for a whole month" Elsa pretended to cry into the camera. "I really really hate this"

"I'm sending this to Rapunzel, you want to say something?"

"Thanks for dragging me to this hell of a vacation to 'forget about Anna'. I fucking hate you" Elsa glared into the camera. If looks could kill, the camera would be broken by now.

Anna twisted the camera and faced it to her, "Hi, Punzieeee~"

* * *

Anna laid upside down the couch, sighing, it was only the first day and she was already bored. Elsa was being uncooperative, Anna knows why. Elsa probably felt untrusting of Anna, after the cheating incident, Anna couldn't really blame Elsa.

"Alright" Anna sat up, looking around to see where Elsa is. Nowhere in sight. Anna walked around until she saw Olaf dashing through the door, barking at whatever. Anna's eyes followed where Olaf was headed, then she saw Elsa outside.

Elsa's feet were dipped in the pool, her hands leaned back on the sides. There was a summer breeze and it pushed through Elsa's hair that made it look of so sexy.

Olaf kept running until he hit the glass door.

Elsa turned around see what the commotion was, she laughed she saw Olaf on the floor with his hands on his head. Elsa slid the glass door open, "Hah, you stupid dog"

"Aww, poor Olaf" Anna picked up the pup and cradled him in her arms. "Mommy Elsa isn't very fond of you, isn't she? No, she isn't" Anna talked using baby talk… TO A PUP.

Elsa looked at Anna as if Anna was crazy. Well, Anna was crazy at times. But that was one of the things that Anna and that made Elsa fall in love with her. She loves crazy.

"Don't say 'Mommy Elsa' ever again" Elsa noted, drying her feet on the laid out towel, stepping inside once it was dry.

"Alright, new activity!" Anna proudly said as she placed Olaf down on the couch, then sitting down to pet the pup. " **Admire Anna** " Anna picked up her video cam and pointed it at Elsa. She placed her feet up the coffee table to be in a more relaxed state.

"Hell no" Elsa made her way through, "No feet on the table, you know I hate that" Elsa pushed Anna's feet down to the ground which made the younger girl lose her balance.

"Okay, fine… How about  **Admitting feelings**?" Anna mumbled, slowly looking at Elsa, still pouting the camera but after she said her last word, she dropped the camera down to the table, forgetting to turn it off. The tension in the room got heavier and Anna immediately regretted giving out that idea. She sighed in her hand.

There was a certain atmospheric change that made them hard to breathe, their hearts beating fast. "I'm sorry for what I did… I was just out of the loop with our relationship, it was… I needed something that will make me forget about our fights"

Elsa didn't dare look at Anna. Anna tried to capture her ex's eyes but refused. "I love you so much, Elsa"

"You  _cheated_ on me, Anna. Do you think I can ever forgive you for that? Do you think I can ever trust you after that?" Sentence by sentence, Elsa's voice got loud, enraged and furious about the situation. She grew hateful, resentful towards Anna.

"You know, it wasn't all my fault!" Anna started to raise her voice, now the argument was a full on. "You were so busy, you barely had time for me, you were Miss studyholic, 'I have a test, Anna', 'I have a project due, Anna', 'Go away, Anna'. I was hurt too!"

"Because it's the truth! I have school work, in case you haven't noticed, college isn't easy. It isn't all about parties and hanging out. If you love me, you should've been patient not using some whore from a bar to fuck you to forget our fight!" Elsa threw it back at Anna. "I'm done. You want a new activity? A is for  **arguing**. There, I admitted my feelings towards you, are you happy now? Now, take your sorry ass away from me because I don't want it!"

Elsa ran upstairs, purposely stomping hard to show how infuriated she was towards Anna. Elsa slammed the door hard, making Anna hear.

"Shit, I messed up" Anna got on her feet and raced upstairs. "Elsa… I'm sorry, please."

No response. Internally cussing at herself, she slid down the door. "A for…  **Apologizing** " Anna sighed, "I want to start over, forget about that past. I want for you to know who I truly am for the next 25 days…"

Still no response.

"I don't want to throw away our one year relationship… I mean, I want a clean slate between us but I tarnished it. A permanent stain. But we can… Get a new slate right?"

Leaning her head back on the door.

"Okay, goodnight, Elsa. It's your day tomorrow, so think of activities. I know our activities aren't really fun activities but I'll make it up to you, I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activities: Anna day, Annoy Elsa, Adopt a dog, Admire Anna, Admit feelings, Apologizing.
> 
> Here's the first official letter! I have some ideas for 'B' but send me ideas for longer chapters.
> 
> Please review and send me ideas for 'B'.


	3. B

**_26 Days_ **

_Letter: B._

* * *

Elsa carried a bucket filled with ice cold water, opening Anna's bedroom door, she didn't dare being quiet, she just barged in. Knowing Anna would sleep through it anyways.

Elsa looked at Anna's heavenly face as she slept, that drool on the side of her mouth staining the pillowcase. She could remember the first time they slept together, Anna had drooled on top of Elsa's shoulder and a wild mane of hair flying all over. Aw, how cute.

Elsa lifted the bucket filled with ice cold water and poured it on Anna.

A broad range of cuss words were given off by Anna, she rolled out of the soaking bed, "Shit, wha-what?" Anna shivered. She was freezing cold.

"B is for  **bath**. Good morning. Having an… ice day so far?" Elsa dropped the empty bucket down to the floor as she smirked but soon regained her composure. "Olaf shitted on the floor. Your pup, not mine" Elsa started walking out the door.

"Wha-what a-an ice b-b-b-bitch" Anna covered her body with her arms, heading to the bathroom, turning the hot water up.

At least Elsa was talking to her.

* * *

"You know, waking me that way was completely unnecessary" Anna went downstairs and saw the sight of Elsa in the kitchen, flipping a pancake rather perfectly.

It made Anna dream about having Elsa as a perfect wife now.

"It's my day today and I say it was your bath time… Did you clean up Olaf's shit?" Elsa turned around, holding the pan and tossing the pancake on the plate perfectly. Placing the pan back where it belongs, she patted her hands together.

This was a good sign. Kinda. Elsa was speaking to Anna, still in a cold way, but neither bringing up the topic about what happened last night. Anna still regrets it and Elsa… it's better for them not to talk about that.

"Yes, I did" Anna walked towards the table, "Oooh, pancakes smell delicious" Anna was ready to grab one when Elsa slapped her hand away from touching the pancakes.

"Mine." Elsa hissed. "B for  **breakfast**. A proper one" Elsa sat properly in her ladylike fashion. Her manners were explicable, placing a table napkin on her lap.

"C'mon, please~" Anna begged. She stood up and took the camera on the coffee table from the living room, she started filming. Immediately, she didn't wait for Elsa to respond, she used her bare fingers and picked up a pancake. "Mine, now"

Anna started running, she was thinking that Elsa was going to attack her for stealing her pancake but Elsa only sat in place.

"I was just joking… I made enough for both of us." Elsa placed half of the stack on the plate for Anna. "It's the least I could do for letting me stay here… Well, cause I was dragged here" Elsa didn't really show emotion, she was just still.

Anna looked at the blonde gracefully, until Elsa lifted her head up to look at Anna, who was just standing in place, camera pointed at Elsa. "Thank you… for the breakfast"

Anna then sat across Elsa after she shut her camera, occasionally passing each other the butter and syrup and such. Elsa even made scramble eggs with diced tomatoes and onions, Anna's favorite. "I'm so glad you can cook" Anna ate her first pancake and a couple of bites from her egg.

Elsa only kept eating, she felt a nuzzle in her leg, she looked down and saw the pup looking up at Elsa with puppy eyes once again. Anna took her camera and filmed Olaf on the floor. They were so adorable. "You stupid pup, of course I didn't forget about you" Elsa got up and Olaf followed her, wagging his behind, which made Anna release an 'aww', glad that she caught it on camera

Elsa placed a plate of scrambled eggs on the floor for Olaf, "Wait, eggs?" She zoomed in to Olaf eating the eggs.

"Yeah, since we don't have dog food, I searched up what we can feed him" Elsa sat back down again.

"Ooh, mommy Elsa saving breakfast. Oh la la~"

Elsa smiled, placing her palm on the camera to cover, "Shut up"

* * *

Elsa made Anna wash the dishes, explaining that it's her day.

"So, what's are the activities in your agenda?" Anna flopped onto the couch, next to Elsa.

"Uhm…  **Bird watching**?"

Anna only looked at Elsa, that wasn't fun at all. In fact, that was a pretty boring idea. "Bird watching..?"

"Yes… Now, come on" Elsa got up. Anna raised her eyebrows, grabbing her camera and following Elsa outside. Anna picked up Olaf on her arms and brought the pup outside. Elsa leaned on the fences, overlooking the lake, sighing at it's glistening beauty.

Anna opened her camera, pointing at the lake, nowhere in particular. "What now?"

"We look for birds" Elsa pursed her lips.

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence between the two of them. There were actually no birds in sight.

"Elsa..?"

"Yes?"

"This is boring" Anna faced Elsa with the camera doing the same.

Elsa blushed, she didn't really plan anything for today. There were activities she can think of but she didn't want to get too close with Anna yet. There was still trust issues that Elsa is covering.

"Just… What do you want to do? Anything"

"Do you—do you have bikes? For  **bike riding** "

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Anna ran off back inside.

* * *

"C'mon, feisty pants!" Elsa started pedaling, she even stood up the bike as she pedaled, watching Anna carefully behind, knowing that anytime, Anna can fall over due to her own clumsiness.

Anna was being slow since she was still adjusting the camera to sit on her bike.

Elsa circled around the empty street, making sure to wait for Anna. Once Anna had the camera secure, she started speeding up. "Want to see me balance on one foot?"

"NO!" Elsa yelled, she didn't want Anna to hurt herself (or kill herself) due to her own clumsiness. That's the last thing Elsa wants, Anna hurting herself… because yeah.

"Fine. Where are we going?"

"I don't know. You lead the way" Elsa biked slower, just right behind Anna.

"Alright, I'm going fast!" Anna started pedaling faster, heading down a slope.

"Shitshitshit!" Elsa made sure her hand was on the brake as she sped fast down the hill, she could hear Anna's frantic yells about how fun this is.

"I LIKE FAST!" Anna yelled while Elsa felt a rush of wind down her face, trying to control her bike.

"Hey, let's go to town. I want to buy some stuff" Elsa caught up with Anna as they start biking in a normal pace in straight cement.

"Town is like… 10 miles away"

"So?"

"Do you want me to die?" Anna stopped her bike before they could advance further. "What do you want to buy anyway?"

"I want to bake oh and I have an idea too! And your bitch needs dog food"

Anna rolled her eyes, "This better be worth it" Anna started, "And Olaf is a boy, not a bitch"

* * *

The two girls ended up taking a taxi home, their bikes on the trunk of the taxi.

"You bought so much chocolate" Elsa told Anna, Anna was already munching on her plastic bag filled with assorted chocolate goodies. "You know, I'm still baking, so you might not want to overeat or all that biking is for nothing"

Anna shoved a piece of chocolate into Elsa's mouth, "Shh, let me be"

And Elsa did.

As they arrived at the house again, Anna paid the taxi driver, pulling their bikes out the trunk.

"I'm so fucking tired" Anna flopped onto the couch, closing her eyes. "You do your 'B' activities alone"

"Nope, you're  **baking** with me" Elsa took Anna's hand and pulled her out the couch, due to Anna's lack of motion, Anna fell face first to the floor which made Elsa laugh out loud at the girl. "C'mon lazy ass"

"Fine, I'm coming" Anna pushed herself off the floor. "What do you want me to do?" Anna took her camera, arranging it on a camera stand, filming the whole kitchen. After, Anna placed in apron on and washed her hands.

"Gather up all the dry ingredients and mix them together" Elsa done the same, giving them to Anna to pour it on the kitchen aid. "Okay, so…" Elsa went to the fridge to gather the milk, but she heard the kitchen aid turn on, quite fast actually. "What the—" Upon seeing the commotion, Elsa held both her hands to her mouth, trying to conceal her laughter.

Anna was covered in flour, she turned the kitchen aid on when there was only dry ingredients, it would be fine if she turned it on low but she turned up to the highest. It was all over Anna's face and clothing, along with the side of the counter table and on the floor. They have a lot of cleaning up to do later.

"I didn't say to turn it on" Elsa took a small towel, heading to the sink to wet it a little. She got in front of Anna and wiped the flour, starting with the nose.

Elsa continued wiping, brushing the cheeks clean, seeing Anna's cheek blushing furiously, Elsa then remembered that they weren't together anymore.

"Uhm, here" Elsa handed the wet cloth to Anna. "You wipe yourself off"

Anna took the towel, watching Elsa blush along with her. Wiping her whole face then the countertop, side of the kitchen aid, then the floor.

Elsa poured the milk and water and egg into the brownie mix, taking control of the kitchen aid as she continued to watch Anna clean. "I should never let you bake or cook… Shouldn't I?" Elsa smirked in a teasing manner.

"No, you shouldn't" Anna giggled to herself. Looking into Elsa eyes and she had done the same.

This was actually the first time they enjoyed each other's company. Making each other laugh, just like those days when they were together.

"Uhm…Let me put these brownies in and… new activity" Elsa took the bowl off the kitchen aid, pouring it in a pyrex glass. "I'll be right back, go grab your baby food"

Anna smile to herself, grabbing the plastic bag filled with baby food. Anna doesn't know what it was for, she just went with it. Sitting on the kitchen table.

"Alright…" Elsa sat down on the table and grabbed her own plastic bag filled with baby food at the same time. " **Baby food challenge** "

"What?"

"You're blindfolded, I feed you with baby food, and you try to guess what it is" Elsa smiled, excited, the flavors she got weren't pleasant.

"Alright… This is gonna be fun" Anna got up, grabbing her camera and focusing on them. "I'll go first" Anna took the blindfold from Elsa's hands and placed it on herself.

"Okay…" Elsa opened her bag and took out her first jar. Peaches. Start of with something awfully nice. "Open up" Elsa took her baby spoon and scooped a decent amount.

"Okay, now I'm scared" Anna opened her mouth then tasted the food. "Hey, not bad... Is it a fruit?"

"Mhmm"

"Peaches?"

"Good job" Elsa started scooping the next jar. Chicken noodle soup. Elsa smelled it and was just plain awful. "Open up"

Anna opened her mouth wide but once she smelled it when it came near, she closed her mouth but it was too late. She already tasted it. And it was just plain disgusting. "Oh my fucking God" Anna gagged, looking for the water bottle, then taking a drink. "What kind of fucking flavor is that?"

"Guess, you dork" Elsa laughed into her palm as she looked at Anna's face.

Elsa had two more jars, spaghetti and meatballs, and prune. Anna hated the flavors, she had to eat her chocolate to get rid of the flavor.

During Anna's turn, Anna would notice Elsa blush every time she fed the blonde. Since Anna didn't know what they were doing with the baby food, she grabbed simple flavors like apple, cherry, etc. Just simple flavors. Since Elsa was blindfolded too, Anna had the urge to kiss the girl but knows that she would be breaking the rules, as well as mess everything up again.

Anna called Elsa a cheater in a teasing way for buying hard flavors (as well as disgusting). It actually seemed like they're starting again from the beginning.

When Elsa's brownies were done, the two girls immediately munched on them. Enjoying the chocolatey flavor and the added coffee to let the flavor of the chocolate more sensible.

Later that night,

"Hey, Anna" Elsa whispered as she came downstairs in her pajamas. She leaned on the wall of the staircase.

"Yes?" Anna asked, "what's up?" She turned her phone off unconsciously and faced Elsa.

"Thank you for today... I had more fun that expected" Elsa blushed but hid it her braid. "Goodnight to you"

"Goodnight, Elsa... Sleep tight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activities:
> 
> Bath, Breakfast, Bird watching, Baby food challenge.
> 
> Bike riding - Passerby (guest)
> 
> Baking - guest
> 
> Also, I'm adding more activities for 'A' so you guys can continue sending me ideas for A.
> 
> I'm not sure when I'm updating next, I have culinary classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school until 9 at night. So, keep those reviews and ideas coming.
> 
> Please review and send me ideas for 'C'.


	4. C

**_26 Days_ **

_Letter: C._

_Anna._

* * *

"Elsa" Anna whispered with a eerie voice from behind the blonde who continued eating her omelet wanting to just get over the random antics that Anna committed. "You know what we should do today?" Anna held up a knife with a creepy look on her face. Suddenly, Elsa's blood turned cold, " **Commit a murder** "

All of the suddenly, Anna's free hand (and the other on the camera) poked the knife into Elsa's omelet. Anna grabbed the ketchup and squirted it (quite a lot actually) on the place where she stabbed the egg.

There was an awkward silence between them. Anna pointed the camera at Elsa's bemused face, Anna only kept waiting for Elsa's response. Elsa kept still, confused about the current situation.

"Did you just... Murder my eggs?" Elsa turned to face Anna, only to find the camera at her face. One finger pointing down to the ketchup drowned eggs. "And you just wasted a lot of ketchup"

Anna hesitated to answer, "... Yes, I did"

"Okay, I lost my appetite" Elsa pushed her chair back, bumping into Anna unintentionally. Elsa grabbed her plate and placed it on the sink. "Call me when you have in activity"

"Here's my numbah, so call me maybe" Anna sang in quite an uplifting tone, placing the knife down in the table to avoid injuries. She danced clumsily, waving her hips side to side.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhm… C for…  **Call me maybe?** " Releasing a puff after stopping from all the hop shaking.

"You dork" Elsa pushed a hand towards Anna's face to force Anna to look away. Anna laughed consciously and watched Elsa keep a small smile to herself, walking over to the table.

* * *

Elsa was enjoying her own company by the side of the pool, her feet dipped in. Olaf snuggled at her side. One hand petting the pup and the other holding her book, she was actually getting used to the dog being around to cuddle and pet but still didn't like the idea of having a dog, still unable to see herself caring for another little being. Skillfully flipping the page with her thumb.

In a flash, a girl ran, jumping in a fetal position, " **CANNONBALL!** " Anna yelled dropping herself in the deepest part of the pool.

Elsa felt the water splash in her, Olaf waking up startled and looking around. Elsa moved her book away to avoid getting wet but it was to late, there were drips on the paper as well as the cover.

"What the fuck, Anna! You got my book wet" She looked at the pool and Anna was nowhere in sight, "Anna?—FUCK!"

Anna took Elsa's foot and pulled her in. Anna laughed underwater, watching Elsa panic, she grabbed Elsa's waist to make sure that she doesn't drown. Elsa held on to Anna's waist quite desperately in the wake of panic that overcame her.

Anna pushed them up the the surface. "I could've drowned, you bitch" Elsa used one hand to splash Anna with water, then realizing that her other hand was around Anna's waist quite tightly.

Wait, did I mention that Anna was wearing a sexy bikini? Well, she is.

Elsa realized that she was in contacts with too much of Anna's skin, unhooking her arm around the girl's waist. She found herself blushing harshly, she looked around everywhere except Anna's eyes, and with all that looking around, she accidentally glanced at Anna's boobs for quite a few seconds.

Somehow, she could feel Anna's grip around her waist tighten. Elsa was pretty sure that Anna was smirking at her flushed face. Elsa broke herself away from Anna's grip, sinking herself in the water to get rid of the thoughts are starting to plague her mind.

Keeping herself sunk for as long as she can, but only to be face with Anna's abdomen. Shutting her eyes shut.  _'_ _Kill me now_ _'_ Elsa thought to herself.  _'_ _I don_ _'_ _t want to trust this girl with my heart again_ _'_

From under the water, Elsa heard a splash, she looked up and rose back up once again. Seeing Olaf doggy paddling on the water with Anna's assistance. The sight was so adorable. Elsa clutched on to the sides of the pool, pulling herself up.

She was drenched and it was because of Anna.  _'_ _At least the sight is pretty hot. Shit. Did I just say that?_ _'_ The sight was pretty hot, Anna soaking wet, in a skimpy bikini, water glistening on her skin. Elsa could see each freckle that ran from Anna's shoulder down to her chest and back. The smooth stomach, those perfectly sculpted legs. And dear lord, that ass and jiggly boobs.

Elsa felt the temperature rise higher.

Elsa puffed out, standing up and grabbing a towel from the side rack filled with unused towels. Draining herself as much as possible.

Elsa found the camera focused on the pool, she took it and pointed it to the adorable twos on the pool. Zooming the camera on Anna and Olaf, Anna turned around and waved towards Elsa. Elsa gave a small smile and waved hi back.

It was only the third day and Elsa is already finding herself in love once again with Anna.

* * *

Elsa found herself taking another bath after Anna had pulled her in the pool, not just because of that but to get rid of those… intimate thoughts.

Elsa sat down on the couch, she listened to Anna talking to Olaf in a weird way as Elsa continued to dry off her book. Elsa glanced to the side, glad to see that Anna was more covered up. Well, a bathrobe, which something that Elsa can easily take off and take Anna right there.

While looking to her side, she noticed that Anna didn't have her signature braids on. Well, same with Elsa actually. Both their hair down. Anna looked at Elsa, she gave a warm smile and Olaf barked at them for who knows what reason.

Anna got up, standing behind the couch, " **Combing hair?** " Anna asked already taking hold of Elsa's luscious (but still wet) hair. The platinum locks that she haven't combed properly, thinking it's going to be a fairly boring day today.

"Sure" Elsa whispered, reaching to the table and handing Anna the camera stand, with the camera on it, and a comb.

Anna placed the camera on her side, then jumped over the back of the couch, next to Elsa. Giving a little "oomph" at she landed.

Anna started from the bottom, making sure they weren't tangled. It gave Anna the chance to touch Elsa's hair again, that defying gravity hair, but of course, only Elsa herself can do the signature hairstyle of putting her bangs up.

Anna never knew how Elsa did it, so she left the bangs down to it's natural state.

"You know, I'm really jealous of your hair" Anna continued combing, feeling it's silkiness as it passed through her fingers. Enjoying the little moments like these.

"Can I braid it?"

Since Elsa was turned around from Anna, she gave a small nod, enough for Anna to understand. Elsa felt Anna's hands take three perfect pieces, braiding them slowly, making sure that it was perfect.

After Anna was done, she placed a hairband at the end, then pulling it up to an undo look. It was in a French braided crown twist bun. Anna took a bobby pin (a lot) and pinned them on Elsa's hair.

"Turn around for me?"

And Elsa did, her eyes were closed when she turned around, opening them upon facing Anna. Anna was stunned by her beauty.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful"

* * *

The rest of the day, Elsa had taken care of hair, making sure not to mess it up. It was a regal style that made her feel like a Princess, no, not a Princess, a Queen.

Elsa stayed in her room all day, finishing her book, only standing up when she finished to stretch. Anna had not bothered her at all since the last activity, it's been a couple of hours, it was getting dark. Maybe Anna had already given up.

As if on queue, Elsa's phone vibrated on the nightstand, picking it up and saw Anna text her.

' _Look down the balcony'_

Looking at the text with utter confusion, Elsa opened her balcony door, stepping out to lean on the fences and saw lights scattered on the floor, there were floating candle lights on small platters on the pool, plain christmas lights that were scattered quite gracefully on the floor. There was a small campfire set up. Two of the comfy pool chairs laid out, covered on flower petals, a small tent like thing was set up but Elsa didn't care for what that is in the moment.

God, it was all so beautiful.

And there was Anna, she stood waving to Elsa. Elsa blushed madly at the sight, giving a small wave back. It was all too perfect.

Elsa started running out her room and taking double steps on the stairs, she ran outside and it was… wonderland.

"What is all this for?"

"C for  **Candle lights** " Pointing at the pool filled with lit candles, " **Crocuses*** " Anna took Elsa's hand and led her to the pool chairs, she showed the crocus heads to Elsa, grabbing one and placing it on her Elsa's hair. " **Campfire** , to keep us warm. Tonight… We are  **camping** "

Elsa released a mixture of a laugh and a scoff. It was a perfect camp, minimalist, romantic, makeshift camp. It seemed better than going out into the woods where Elsa was not used to. The sound of owls would simply scare her.

But the thought of being far away from cars and all that crap noises, it relaxed her. There was barely any sound, there was only the crackling of the campfire, sound of insects chirping in the distance.

"Do you like it?"

Elsa looked at Anna with a relaxed face, "I love it"

"We can watch the stars… You can't really see them in the city" Anna looked up at the sky, seeing a lot more stars than usual. Elsa had done the same, this was actually the first time she'd seen them out. Living in the city for as long as she could remember, this was the brightest. "We can lay down on the chairs and just stare at them for… as long as we want"

They both laid down on their own separate pool chairs. Elsa felt comfort, not just because the chair was cushioned, it was like getting the most magnificent massage.

There was silence, just listening to nature. This time it wasn't an awkward silence, it was unlike all those silent moments they had. This was… is special. They both know that it meant well to them.

"Look! Big dipper" Anna had one hand behind her neck and the other pointing up. She gave a small giggle. Elsa had both her hands behind her neck, supporting her head. She looked over to her right, where Anna was. Smiling to herself.

Things were going fast. But they only had 26 days. Might as well make them last. Thinking to herself,  _'Don't let this fade away'._

Those words repeated in Elsa's mind, but she was too stubborn to admit her love. But right now, all Elsa thought about was this was not a facade that Anna pulled up. Most likely not, all this trouble for a facade. Nope.

"Can you name them all?" Anna whispered, loping at Elsa, who she caught looking at her but soon lifted her head up again, remembering their names in her mind. After hearing Elsa mutter a small no, she proceeded to name them all. "Let's see… Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, Mizar, and Alkaid" Anna finished with a faint smile on her face looking at the world above.

"How do you know them?"

"I would spend my summer nights here in this exact spot… Mama and papa got me a telescope and I would look up. I'm interested in them. I guess that's why. They're pretty too so I guess… that helps"

"They are" Elsa took one hand off her back and placed it on her stomach. She had a queasy feeling, a good kind of queasy. Like butterflies once again.

They both remained silent again, " **Crush sharing time?** " Anna whispered.

Elsa didn't give a reply, she adjusted her position, slightly to face Anna but still giving herself space to look up at the sky.

"It started when I was a freshman in college, I was taking European studies, and I was paired up with this really cold girl. We have a presentation due in two weeks, we had to present about any location, doesn't matter how big or small it is as long as it is in the countries in Europe. I started listing ideas, I was talking to her, it was an interesting presentation that I was really into. I looked over to her beauty, only to see that she was ignoring me. She had earphones on while she was on her laptop." Anna gesticulated with her hands, imagining. Elsa looked at Anna getting into the story, imagining the scene once again in her head.

"On her screen was a city called  _Hallstatt_  in Austria *****. Of course, I scooted closer and looked at the screen. Dear lord. It was such a beautiful tiny village that inhabited less than a thousand people. She told me to back off, she said that she'll do all the work and she'll give me flashcards for the presentation. I stood up. I said no."

Anna smiled to herself, just to herself, "If I never stood up to her, I wouldn't have met her… I love her but I broke our relationship and I'm doing all I can to get her back. I'm going to wait however long to get her back in my arms. I just need to gain her trust once more"

Elsa looked up at the sky, a tear falling down her face. A picture of Anna and the Asian girl in bed popped in her head, wanting to push it away. Raising one hand to wipe the tear.

Anna took Elsa's hand, the closer one to her and held it tight. Intertwining their fingers. The picture had disappear and it was replaced by a much better picture. Anna and Elsa, both smiling, happy, together, all the good kinds of adjectives out there.

Anna raised their hands to her lips, kissing the back of Elsa's hand.

"I'm going to go sleep… You're more than welcome to join me if you want to actually camp" Anna released Elsa's hand, letting it fall. Anna stood up and stretched, "There's more than enough room for both of us… If you're comfortable"

Elsa nodded, clutching her arm near her body.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Elsa whispered watching Anna go inside the makeshift tent.

Elsa pulled her legs up to her chest, watching the silent lake sleep. Staying in that for a couple of minutes, looking back as she saw a red flashing light. She smiled to herself, standing up to face the camera to turn it off before it dies.

Elsa opened the library of the videos, opening the most recent one. It started from the beginning, it showed Anna having a mess with the lights, the candles, the everything. Everything was just a mess. Often fast forwarding, things got better. Elsa placed the camera down and pulled her phone out.

Opening instagram, she backed away trying to take a good picture of her view.

"C for  **capturing the moment** " Elsa whispered to herself even though it's not her day today. She chose filters.

" _C is for_ _ **Capturing the moment**_ " Elsa typed quite briskly, whispering the text to herself and soon pressing share. Though it wasn't really Elsa's day. She might as well.

Elsa walked to the makeshift tent. Opening the opening, she entered, Anna was right, her eyes closed, sleeping like an angel (but wait after an hour and you'll hear her snoring and see her drooling), there was a lot of room for them.

Placing herself comfortably on one side, she pulled the blanket up. They were back to back in the moment, Elsa placed her hand behind her back and all of the suddenly, Anna took her hand and intertwined them. *****

Unconsciously, they both smiled just before they drifted to sleep.

Old habits die hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activities:
> 
> Commit a murder, Call me maybe, Cannonball, Candle lights, Crocuses, Campfire, Crush sharing time.
> 
> Camping - (almost everybody wanted camping) - me, guest, arilee, ObservingWriterAndReader
> 
> Coming hair - Spellcheckalways
> 
> A million thanks to all my readers! Extra hugs to those who followed/favorited/review!
> 
> Sorry I can't put all of your wonderful ideas! I might rewrite (edits and add random scenes) after the story.
> 
> *A crocus is a flower (you might want to google it). It's also the flower in the symbol of Arendelle in the movie. A crocus is one of the first flowers to bloom after winter symbolizing rebirth.
> 
> *Hallstatt, Austria. Go google it. It's a small beautiful village in Austria. It's kind of like Arendelle.
> 
> *If you guys watch 'The Foster' (which I only watched one or two episodes of) Stef and Lena (the parents) sleep back to back, one of them holds their hand behind their back and the other grabs it. I thought it was cute so I decided to add it in.
> 
> Update won't be smooth from here on out. I'm most likely to update on Weekends, Wednesdays, and Fridays.
> 
> Please review and send me ideas for 'D'.


	5. D

**_26 Days_ **

_Letter: D._

_Elsa._

* * *

Elsa woke up with a head on her chest, the fact that Anna's face was right in the middle of Elsa's boobs… Well, it was pretty awkward. Pushing the girl away, knowing that her actions would barely wake the girl who slept like a log.

Standing outside to stretch, it's actually a pretty cool day. It wasn't so hot that it would burn your skin the moment the sun kisses you, or sweat that your whole shirt is just disgusting, in need of a shower the whole time you're out of the water.

It was nice for a summer day.

From the moment Elsa stepped out of the tent, noticing the campfire was out, candlelights' flames were long gone with melted wax on its sides, and the lights from last night were still on.

Olaf rested on one of the pool chairs, the ones they relaxed on last night. The pup released a whine, wanting to get noticed by one of his owners. Of course, Elsa acknowledged him. Elsa picked him up in her arms, carrying him like a little fluffy baby.

Going around the house, unplugging all the electrical source of the light then soon making breakfast for her and Anna. Waffles with a side of eggs. Sounds about right. The pair walked back outside, Olaf by the tall girl's side, who held her plate in her arms.

"What do you want to do today, Olaf?" Asking the little pup who only wagged his tail while walking alongside his owner. A small bark was released and Elsa smiled. "You are a stupid dog"

The pup only stared up at Elsa. Completely oblivious of human speech.

Elsa sat down on the edge of the pool, taking off her sandals and soon dipping her feet in the pool. Olaf circled around, chasing his tail and ultimately cuddled next to Elsa's thigh. Elsa had one hand balancing her plate and the other petting Olaf.

For now, Elsa can actually see that Olaf isn't all that bad. Just the fact that she hasn't been around dogs her whole life (except for Kristoff's ginormous dog, Sven). The fact that Anna decided to adopt a pup right on the spot gave Elsa the fright of responsibility towards a dog. It was kind of like have a baby, except Olaf was received in a day.

The tent started to rustle behind the two figures, turning their attention to the makeshift tent. A loud yawn was heard, Elsa rolled her eyes, it basically emphasized that Anna is awake. The tent zipper opened and revealed herself.

Strawberry blonde hair flew in every direction. It was Anna's natural appearance in the morning, it didn't bother Elsa, except when Anna's hair makes its way to Elsa's face. Anna's eyes opened wide upon seeing Elsa already up.

"Good morning" Elsa smiled. Olaf barked at Anna and ran up to her, he nuzzled her leg just before Anna could pick him up. Anna nuzzled her face with's Olaf's white ones.

"Good morning. What's the plan today so far?" Anna scratched the back of her head, towering right behind Elsa.

"Well, your breakfast is in the table. It's the one with the plastic wrap. Then,  **dipping feet in the pool**?" Elsa emphasized her feet in the water, waving it around to cause attention from Anna.

Anna rubbed her eyes first, readjusting them. "Alright, lemme go grab my food"

Anna soon came back holding her plate in her hands, already eating on the way to the pool. Barefooted, Anna sat down cross legged and then dipped her feet in the cool water, waving it around. There was a comfortable space between the two ladies. Olaf placed himself in between the two girls.

Involuntarily, they both placed their hands on Olaf, they were about to pet the pup but their hands both touched. A spark. They looked at each other, Elsa pulled away, leaving Anna disappointed.

"So… Anything else planned today?" Anna continued eating her finely scrambled eggs, there was another awkward tension between them.

"I was thinking that we should…  **drive home** " Elsa smirked at herself, glancing at Anna. That annoying smirk still plastered on her face.

"Hah, no" Anna smiled widely. Anna used her shoulders to slightly give a bump to Elsa, they both laughed, slowly dying until it got awkward agin. "Try again"

"I was thinking of going lakeside and go  **duck watching**  if that's fine with you" Elsa finished her food, placing the plate down next to her. Looking down at the water waiting for Anna's reply, waving her feet around.

"It's your day! Of course we can!" Anna told Elsa with a wide smile. Anna got up on her feet, water falling down her legs. "Let's go" Anna offered her hand out to Elsa and gladly took it.

* * *

Olaf was on a leash to make sure that the pup won't run away to wherever. Anna currently had Olaf's leash on her hand, walking next to Elsa. They were walking lakeside, an arm length away from each other, and Anna fully respected the privacy Elsa probably wanted.

Olaf ran around. Barking as he found ducks, some on the land and some on the water. The ducks waddled around, safely into the water, soon drifting away as soon as they heard Olaf's barking.

"Aww, Olaf… Look at what you did" Anna whined, slumping her shoulders. They watched those ducks waddle in the water. Anna released a sigh, she was actually excited to watch the ducks. Because… DUCKS!

"We can go to the dock" Elsa pointed at the dock just a few 50 feet away from them. Anna's eyes widened, it seemed like they sparkled. Anna picked up Olaf and made sure that the pup won't bark at the ducks.

"Let's go!" Anna ran towards the dock, with Olaf in her arm, with her other free hand, she took Elsa's and ran to the dock. Elsa felt like she was being dragged by a really fast rhino. But this is Anna. This girl is fucking strong. "C'mon, Elsa. C'mon, c'mon! Faster before they drift away too far"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, Anna" Elsa was trying her best to run with Anna.

Anna, the hyperactive child. She can be lazy if she wants but at the same time, be a totally different person if you switch her hyperactive mode on.

They made it to the end of the dock. Anna stepped into the boat that was placed at the end of the dock. Elsa took Olaf's leash away from Anna's grip, seeing the poor pup dizzy from all that running.

"Anna, get down from that boat, it might tip over!"

And it did. Elsa placed Olaf down, hopefully he won't run anywhere, he was well behaved enough, right? Elsa rushed to get hold of Anna. A pair of protective arms wrapped around Anna's hips. The attempt was to get Anna before the boat landed on the water.

Just in time.

The boat then tilted back towards the dock.

Anna fell right on top of Elsa, their faces close to each other. Both blushing. Elsa noticed that her arms were still protectively clutching Anna.

There was an audible gulp that came from Anna. Anna started moving around, pulling her shirt that was riding down on her shoulders.

"This is awkward, I mean, not that you're awkward, I mean… I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Anna started rambling but soon stopped after mentioning that Elsa was gorgeous. Anna started getting up, sitting on one of the boat benches, looking around with confused eyes.

It was just like back then, Anna would awkwardly say 'You're gorgeous' to Elsa after rambling for a long time.

Elsa got up and dusted herself. The blush was clearly still there, staining her pale cheek. How she hated having pale cheeks as of right now. But Anna was naturally rosy, but it was still visible, red like a tomato.

A bark interrupted them as the duck appeared near them. Olaf continued barking.

"Olaf, don't bark" Elsa muttered, stepping out of the boat. Anna soon stepped out at the same time, just to be safe that the boat won't tilt backwards again. That was definitely a rush. She didn't know if her heart was palpitating from the incident on the boat or because of Elsa.

Elsa sat on the edge of the dock, holding Olaf in her arms, watching the raft team of ducks waddling around.

Anna sat down next to Elsa and then gasped loudly, both hands on her mouth, eyes widened. Both Elsa and Olaf looked at the random girl, "Ducklings!" Anna made an 'aww' sound as her heart just melted at the sight.

Oh, how they both loved ducks.

* * *

"Does this count as an activity?" Elsa asked watching the road, Olaf in her hands, the window open for Olaf to pull his head out, tongue open, and just feel that summer breeze push right into his face.

"What?"

" **Driving** "

"Of course. It starts with D doesn't it" Anna was driving to the local town once again.

Luckily, it was actually a rich town. Filled with those silent, wealthy people. Doctors, architects, engineers who are on the top of their job.

Anna parked her car on the side, seeing various types of dogs on the grass, surrounded by dog toys and activities.

"D for  **dog park**. Are you excited, Olaf?" Elsa got out the car, placing Olaf down, leash on his collar before he runs too fast towards the other dogs.

"We got to make sure we keep a keen eye on him" Anna got next to Elsa, locking her car. The trio walked to the grass, letting Olaf off his leash.

He started running around. It was quite an amusing sight, to be honest. Olaf ran around the dog tubes, bumping into people, jumping around. Currently, he was looking up at a huge great dane. The Great Dane was fucking gigantic compared to a small Pomeranian.

Olaf was actually wagging his tail with his tongue out at the great dane, looking up in a high angle. The Great Dane lowered his head and pushed Olaf away from him with his head. But Olaf only ran again and nuzzled on his long legs.

"Oh, Olaf… C'mon, don't disturb the big doggy" Elsa cautiously pulled Olaf away, Elsa had a uncomfortable look at the big dog. "Heh, good doggy" Then Elsa ran.

A girl from afar, blonde with bangs smiled cautiously at Elsa, releasing a giggle to her own hand towards the platinum blonde. Elsa smiled back at the radiant blonde, her hair shined in the sun. Radiant.

"Here, Elsa. Make Olaf jump in this hoop!" Anna held a hoop up, it took Elsa's eyes off the girl. The hoop was too high for Olaf but Elsa still placed Olaf back down and let him jump. Anna was calling out Olaf's name urging him to jump on the hoop.

Olaf jumped but the jump wasn't high enough, he hit his stomach and landed back down on the floor, rolling on his sides to get back up on his feet. He growled at the hoop.

"Oops" Anna brought the hoop down to the floor, Olaf wagged his butt as he majestically walked past through.

Sassy dog.

* * *

The trio drove home after having a whole lot of fun surrounded by dogs. Elsa was fine with the small dogs, even playing with some of them. Anna on the other hand was more entertained by the big dogs. Wanting another dog but Elsa rejected the offer.

"So, Elsa. When do we start drinking this shit" Anna placed the twelve pack beer down on the table, pulling it close to her as if it were her babies. They made a short stop to buy beer, well, Elsa made a small stop to buy beer for herself.

"Hell, no. You're not drinking. You're underage" Elsa pulled the pack away from Anna and placed it inside the refrigerator. "This is for me"

"C'mon, I'm 20. I turn 21 in…" Anna started counting on her fingers but gave up, "I'm turning 21 in a few weeks… Speaking of weeks… Ohmygoodness! My birthday is a week or two!" Anna rambled, smiling at the mention of her own birthday. "I didn't think this through, I was so caught up chasing after you that I forgot about my birthday! Elsa, my birthday is coming up, we should celebrate!"

Elsa made her way to the kitchen, already heating up the pan. "What was that?" Elsa teased, pretending as if she didn't hear anything.

Anna's birthday was within the 26 days in the Summer House, that means Elsa has to give Anna presents and spoil her. Such a beautiful young lady, yet she thinks so childlike. Elsa thinks it's beautiful, the way Anna thinks. The way Anna is so innocent (not in bed).

Anna pouted at Elsa's crude comment.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, standing next to Elsa, pulling out all the ingredients needed to whatever she's cooking.

" **Dinner** " Elsa pulled out manicotti shells, "How does Manicotti Florentine sound to you?" Elsa raised up the Manicotti shells to Anna's face.

"Oooh, sounds fancy. So yes. Dinner starts with the letter D, we should make dinner together then" Anna took the manicotti pasta shells out of Elsa's hands, pulling them out of the container. Suddenly, it dropped to the floor. Both of them just stared at the broken manicotti shell, "You should really give me easier jobs when it comes to the kitchen" Anna shoved the container to Elsa again.

"Okay, feisty pants. Why don't you fill this with water and add some salt into it" Elsa handed Anna a clean, medium sized pot. Hopefully this is an easy enough job for Anna. Elsa kept an eye on Anna carefully, slightly spilling water as she transfered the pot to the stove, adding salt, then turning it on to start boiling. Elsa smiled as she resumed her job on draining the spinach.

"What's next, chef?" Anna got next to Elsa again, watching Elsa drain those spinach, as she drained them, green water escaped and Anna pretended to gag.

"Uhm… Leave the rest to me. Thanks for helping me"

"Oh, thank god. I don't belong in the kitchen" Anna shot her arms up to her chest and walked out the kitchen, flopping into the couch, pulling out her phone to do whatever business she had.

Elsa pulled out a beer inside the fridge, opening it expertly. She never really drank, occasionally with a few friends at small parties when Elsa became 21. But there was no intention of getting drunk.

She had never been drunk before. Tipsy, yes. Drunk, hell no.

* * *

Right after dinner, Anna washed the plates, it was actually something she can do in the kitchen. Unless she breaks it of course, but let's not get into that.

Anna held the plate in her hand, one hand holding a towel to dry the plate and the other, the plate itself. She glanced to the living room, seeing Elsa on her phone, chugging down another beer bottle. It's her third one in under two hours. And Elsa just chugged half of the bottle straight.

"Do you have an intention of getting drunk?" Anna asked, placing the plate inside the cabinet, then wiping her hands. She leaned against the wall and looked at Elsa.

"No… This is my… i don't know" Elsa shrugged her shoulders, standing up (her walking definitely impaired) and walking by Anna and heading inside the fridge to grab another bottle. She looked at Anna, then grabbed another. "Do you want one?" Elsa showed one off to Anna but Anna refused.

"You're drunk, I think you should stop" Anna took both beer bottles from Elsa's grip but Elsa took it again.

"You can  **drink**  with me. I'm giving you permission" Elsa handed one to Anna, using her eyes to persuade Anna, of course.

Anna took it, "Just one… Then we go to sleep, okay?"

"Of course!" Elsa opened both bottles, the two girls clunked their bottles and took a swig. It's actually Anna's first time drinking alcohol, aside from those times when she was younger and her cousins would say it's juice when it's actually alcohol.

"Ekk! This tastes weird" Anna scrunched her face up, trying to get rid of the taste by herself but it was no use.

"You'll get used to it" Elsa took Anna's hand and dragged her down the couch. "I didn't intend to get  **drunk**  but I said, why the hell not have another and another…" Elsa's eyes were drooping but she didn't care, the sky's still awake.

"It's still your day, do you want to do something?" Anna placed her bottle on the coaster on the coffee table, looking at Elsa with hands on her lap.

"Let's see… D… D… D… D for…  **dares** " A mischievous smile appeared on Elsa face and everything was spiraling in Anna's world. This wasn't going to be good. She didn't even know what kind of drunk Elsa is. Happy drunk? Sexy drunk? Chatty drunk? Emo drunk? None, she's a mischievous drunk.

"Uhm… Okay? Simple ones only" Anna raised a finger up at Elsa, "One slip up that you will regret in the morning, I'll stop you when I can"

"Fine, moooother!" Elsa raised her hands, "Hold on…" Elsa got up, but first taking a swig then entering the kitchen, almost tripping on the way. Elsa grabbed the aluminum foil and started crumpling them into small balls.

"D for  **dodgeball**!" Elsa started pelting Anna with small aluminum foil shaped balls. "Come on, Anna, I dare you to pelt me back" Elsa kept pelting Anna continuously. Anna got up and picked up the fallen ones and started throwing them at Elsa.

Soon the two were exhausted, flopping back on the couch, Elsa was already closing her eyes. Anna ran a hand up Elsa's hair, Elsa's hand shot up and took Anna's wrist which made Anna scream in fright.

"SHIT!" Anna yelled, slapping Elsa's hand vigorously.

"Let's  **dance** " Elsa got up, taking Anna's hand and she started swaying her hips. There was music, only in her head. Some provocative song about how a guy wants to do it with a girl. Urg, men.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's and started gyrating her hips around Anna's. This made Anna by far, very uncomfortable. If they were together, this would be completely fine but this is drunk Elsa, drunk, single Elsa.

"I dare you to take off your clothes and put a show on for me" Elsa picked up her bottle and noticed it was empty, she fondled around the table and found Anna's half filled out, taking another swig. Elsa fell down to the floor looking at Anna.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's get you to bed" Anna took the bottle away from Elsa's hands, dragging the blonde up and literally dragged the blonde's body up the stairs. Each step on the stair made Elsa giggle in delight of the awkward butt massage.

"You're so weird when you're drunk" Anna commented, pulling Elsa up one last time out of the stairs and just dragging the girl to her room. Anna helped Elsa up, the bed.

"Take off my clothing" Elsa extended her arms. Anna took off Elsa's sweater, Anna's hands ran up Elsa's shirt and unclasped the bra, taking it off with ease. "I want you to do the things you did with that Asian girl"

"We had sex, Elsa. Nothing more. You and me on the other hand, we made love back then and that's different" Anna tugged down on Elsa's jeans and pulled the blanket up to her hips.

"Then make love to me right now" Anna folded Elsa's pants, Anna have seen Elsa naked so many times that she's used to it now. But if the case were to actually have intercourse, Anna would pretty much be all over Elsa's body. But that isn't the case.

Anna hesitated to answer, pushing Elsa's bangs away from her forehead. "Maybe some other time" Anna pulled the blanket all the way to Elsa's shoulders. Anna continued to push Elsa's hair back until the girl falls asleep.

Elsa can be pretty random. Than drunken rage was pretty random.

And Anna loves it.

"Goodnight, Elsa" Anna leans down and kissed the girl in her slumber on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activities:
> 
> Dip feet in pool, Drive home, Duck watching, drinking, drunk.
> 
> Dog park -
> 
> Driving - Passerby, me
> 
> Dodgeball - Spellcheckalways
> 
> Dinner - Spellcheckalways, Elsatheiceequeen1, team-valkyrie, me.
> 
> Dares - frozen3795, MinecraftDanny, MangekyoMasta510, ObservingWriterAndReader
> 
> Dancing - FrostnIce, team-valkyrie, spellcheckalways, frozen3795, observativewriterandreader, me.
> 
> I think i missed a few people in the list. Bust just know that I give you all credit for all your ideas!
> 
> I love you all! I'm currently on Spring Break so I might be able to write two more chapters within the coming week. (I still have plans you guys)
> 
> Please review and send me ideas for 'E'.


	6. E

**_26 Days_ **

_Letter: E._

_Anna._

* * *

"Oomph" Elsa blew out the air in her stomach forcefully, feeling a hundred pounds land right on top her. Opening her eyes, she didn't see any sunlight at all yet, then shutting her eyes close once again as her head pounded hard on her.

"Elsa" Anna whispered, "Psst"

"Anna, go back to sleep" Elsa's head pounced on her every word. Her drunken mistake is a huge regret right now. Lifting her hand out the blanket, she pushed it towards Anna's face and with all her might, pushed the younger girl off her.

Anna landed on her ass, groaning. Pulling out her phone and opening up an app that she waited for this day to use. Getting out of the floor and sitting on Elsa's bed.

Anna had a mischievous smile on her face as she slowly placed the phone speakers right on one of Elsa's ear and pressed one of the buttons.

An elephant noise came out the speakers continuously. "E IS FOR  **ELEPHANT** " Anna yelled in delight seeing Elsa jump out the bed and right into the floor, falling face first with her hands on her ears. The cacophony stopped but Anna continued to laugh.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Elsa got on her knees, using her hands to the bed as support to get up, she tackled Anna and they both fell down to the floor.

They were face to face again, Elsa loosened up. Elsa lifted a finger and flicked Anna's forehead. "You dork"

Elsa got up, pulling her covers once again and flopping into the bed.

"Fucking hangover" Elsa muttered as Anna stayed there on the floor smiling to herself.

"It's  **Elsa day**  today" Peeking up at the bed, seeing Elsa cuddled up in her blanket once more.

"Tell me that when I'm actually alive" Elsa threw a pillow down to the floor, hitting Anna square in the face.

"Thanks for the pillow"

* * *

Elsa woke up at ten in the morning, groaning, this time she saw the sunlight and it was actually hitting her face. Other than that, another thing woke her up, Anna's snoring and constant shivers.

Elsa looked down at the floor and saw Anna sleeping in a fetus position, gathering as much warmth as she can. The girl snored then alternating it with shivers. Elsa took her blanket off her, she got down on the floor and tucked her hands behind Anna's back and under her knees, picking the girl up and into her bed.

Pulling the blanket over Anna, she tucked the girl in. Seeing Anna's face being more comfortable that cold, it's a pleasant sight.

Raising the temperature of the air conditioning of the whole house, enough for Anna to sleep at least an hour more.

Proceeding to the kitchen, Elsa hooked up the coffee maker, placing a k-cup in and letting the coffee maker do the rest for her. Yawning, she placed a hand on her mouth to cover.

Elsa opened the refrigerator, seeing that they're low on supplies. There were dozens of eggs and pancake batter. As if they'll be happy to have eggs and pancakes for breakfast. There was meat and chicken but enough for a few more days.

Pulling out four eggs the placing them near the stove, Elsa took her coffee, blowing into it and then taking a small sip. It felt good. Taking a breath out, placing the coffee in the table then started making breakfast… or brunch.

Right when Elsa plated their breakfast, three slices of bacon, scrambled eggs, a single pancake, and a cup of hot chocolate for Anna and coffee for Elsa.

Anna got downstairs, seeing Elsa out and about, starting breakfast already. "Good morning" Elsa swallowed her eggs first before greeting. Anna saw her breakfast covered in plastic wrap perfectly. "Thanks for the breakfast"

"Yeah, no problem"

"It looks egg-ceptional" Anna took off the plastic wrap with a smirk plastered on her face.

Elsa was about to take a bite, she stopped, looked up at Anna, then placed her food back down. "Did you just make an egg pun?"

"Easy, don't  _crack_ up too much" Anna continued to smile, glancing up quickly to see Elsa's reactions to the puns. "C'mon, E for  **egg puns**. Loosen up a little bit"

"Conceal, don't kill" Elsa whispered to herself picking up her fork again and shoving food into her mouth.

"How much eggs do we have?"

Elsa hesitated to answer that, knowing the outcome will be something that had to do with eggs. Anna will find out sooner or later, she just have to count the eggs in the fridge, might at well. "A dozen and a half"

"Perfect!" Anna cheered in excitement. "I'm so egg-cited! Let's do an  **egg hunt** "

* * *

Anna had her eggs marked with a letter A. While Elsa had her letter E.

Elsa hid hers in the house while Anna hid hers outside, it's for a reason.

Elsa carelessly placed the eggs wherever, placing it on a corner, medicine cabinet, laundry, inside the piano, tucked underneath her bed's blanket, among other places.

Meanwhile, Anna actually didn't hide the eggs, she took the eggs inside the fridge again while Elsa's upstairs. Anna smirked to herself knowing Elsa is going to be fucking pissed off because of this.

They both stood by the door, eyeing each other, the timer started and switched places to find the hidden eggs. "Have fun!" Anna yelled before running upstairs, grabbing her camera equipment.

Going inside Elsa's bedroom first, she went to Elsa's balcony, positioning the camera down at at a bird eye's view down at Elsa's body, searching around the place for hidden eggs.

Anna smirked, hearing Elsa groan loudly knowing that she can't find any.

Heading downstairs again, Anna took out the eggs that she hid inside the fridge, write a letter E on them. "Oh, Elsa… You're going to be egg-hausted later"

After writing the letter 'E' on the eggs, she looked at the time. There's still minutes left in the clock, deciding to go upstairs and just look down at Elsa.

"Where do you fucking hide those eggs?" Anna heard Elsa groan the words out, looking by the bushes, scavenging each corner, under the table, Elsa even jumped into the pool to see if it was underwater.

Elsa looked up and saw Anna smirked quite heavily, Elsa gave Anna the middle finger, mouthing 'fuck you' to her.

"I know, I love you too, babe!" Anna made a heart shape undoing her fingers, giving a smile to the girl.

"Did you find my eggs already?"

"Yup!"

"The fuck… I give up. This thing is shit" Elsa barged inside the house, Anna took down the camera, rushing it to her room.

Anna came downstairs and examined the eggs that Anna had  _'_ _hid_ _'_ _._

Yup, I got them all, Elsa"

"This isn't my handwriting" Anna froze right in the spot. That immediately gave away her status. Elsa shook her head slowly, awfully disappointed at Anna.

"I can't believe it… You cheated"

"It's just a game, Elsa" Anna took half of the eggs and placed them back inside the fridge, seeing Elsa not moving, clenching the chair in her hands until her knocks were white.

"did you think my heart was a game too? That our relationship was just a game that you can cheat on because you were losing?" Elsa lost her head, she took one of the eggs and cracked it right in her hand, ignoring the sharp shells. It didn't even hurt.

Elsa wiped her hand with a napkin, heading upstairs, "Once a cheater, always a cheat" she mumbled, enough for Anna's heart to break even further.

* * *

A small knock was heard throughout the halls. It was evening, neither of them talked to each other for a few hours now, having time all to themselves. "Elsa… Do you want to go for an  **evening walk** "

No response.

"Let's just walk Olaf around and… I don't know" Anna voice was soft and timid. "This is the… whatever most time I'm apologizing to you because of my damn stupid actions" Anna sat down on the floor, cross legged, knowing Elsa, she wasn't going to open up anytime soon. "I'm trying, Elsa. I'm trying so hard" A tear fell down Anna's cheek.

A few more moments of silence.

"It's still Elsa day… We didn't egg-xatcly celebrate it but… we still can" Anna gave a small laugh to herself adding that egg pun in.

The door slowly opened, Anna regained her balance before falling backwards. She got up, wide eyes looking at the girl who just opened up.

Elsa gave a small nod, "Let's go for a walk"

* * *

They walked awkwardly next to each other, lakeside. Olaf was on a leash held by Anna, they continued walking, taking in the view.

"I—I didn't mean… I was just trying to… I really don't know, I guess I just wanted to capture you finding those eggs" Anna started, still nervous about the situation, "I'm really sorry, Elsa. I had not intention of hurting you today"

"It's okay, I overreacted"

"You overreact-egg" Anna smiled at the blonde, a small smirk forming but ended up as a wide grin, "Everything that I do within the 26 days is to get you back. I just happen to not think of the simple situations and its outcomes. You know, me, I'm a bit of a klutz."

Elsa looked at Anna, then back at the ground, watching where she walks.

"You're funny" Elsa stops and leans on the tree, the sky was orange and the sun was descending. "I know it's not letter S yet but… Sunset?" Elsa pointed to the sun behind the lake.

Anna nodded in agreement, she leaned on the there side of the tree, their arms touching each other. They ignored it because it felt good to both of them.

* * *

Later that night, they both said their goodnights after an eventful day.

Elsa jumped into her bed, her eyes immediately opening upon hearing a crack sound. Then realizing she left an egg under her covers. "SHIT!" Elsa got up as she felt the egg's liquids seep through, touching her back. "Eww"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activities: 
> 
> Elephant, Elsa day, egg puns, egg hunt, evening walk.
> 
> Sorry for the awfully short chapter compared to the last one. There isn't much to add to E. But I read all your kind reviews, I try to see what's good for the chapter and yeah.
> 
> A little bit of conflict above, add a little drama to it, for spice.
> 
> Please review and send me ideas for 'F'.


	7. F

**_26 Days_ **

_Letter: F._

_Elsa._

* * *

Elsa woke up with a bouquet of flowers right on her doorstep, she picked it up and found a note.

' _I know it's not my day but F for_ _ **Flowers**_ _'_ Anna's handwriting was easily read and distinguished, Elsa placed the bouquet inside her room, resting on her bed. A quick stretch before heading downstairs.

Elsa found Anna spawned on the couch reading a fashion magazine with Olaf on her stomach. Elsa coughed to get Anna's attention, Anna jumped, causing Olaf to fall. Anna reacted fast, picking the pup up in her arms."Sorry, Olaf"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Elsa sat down on the couch, next to Anna. "I was thinking we should talk"

"Uhm… Okay?" Anna placed the pup down and let him run around the house.

"Be prepared because a whole lot of 'F's are coming your way… Well, three"

"Fucks?" Anna asked confused, her face grew into confusion knowing Elsa wouldn't be this forward with the situation.

"No! I mean, today is letter F so… Yeah" Elsa blushed, looking away but forced herself to look at Anna in the eyes. "F is… I  **forgive** you…"

Anna's eyes softened immediately knowing that Elsa had forgiven her from her cheating. "I—Elsa… You don't know how much this means to me" A tear fell down Anna's cheek, Elsa leaned forward and used her thumb to wipe it away.

Elsa continued to smile before placing her serious face, with a hint of a smile on, "F is also for  **friends** " Elsa stared into Anna's eyes. "I want to  **forget**  every mistake that we've done to each other, I want to start everything all over, forget the past, forget everything that happened… Can you do that?"

Anna nodded, quickly wrapping her arms in a swift motion around Elsa, capturing the older girl in a tight embrace. Elsa heard Anna sniffle on her shoulder. Even though Elsa hesitated to place and hand on Anna's back, she still did to comfort the girl through the good news.

Anna pulled away and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Elsa"

"I'm Anna. Nice to meet you"

* * *

The first activity they shared as 'friends' (with a lot of sexual tension) is  **fishing**. Though, Anna didn't really agree with the boring activity, explaining how they just wait there with their hooks down the water, only to go home with nothing, knowing they're not a big fan of touching slimy fishes anyway.

But Elsa always wanted to experience how to fish in real life, not just in fake toys with fake fishes on the pool, or video games. The real life experience is the real deal.

Anna cringed at the idea but had no choice.

Both agreeing to do that activity later in the evening, they lounged around the house, household chores and all such.

It was lunch time, Elsa made use of whatever was in the fridge to cook up for lunch, saving enough for dinner.

The house was awfully quiet, Olaf was asleep, Anna spawned on the couch, in between awake and asleep, and Elsa sat on the kitchen table reading a book right after washing the dishes from lunch.

Anna was woken up by the blender going on. Her body spazzed looking at the kitchen with blurry eyes, seeing Elsa blending. Anna got up and watched Elsa, then walked up next to Elsa.

"Here" Elsa handed Anna a glass of blended… something. "Uhm, F for  **fruit smoothie**. I wanted to use the fruits before they rot or spoil. I added strawberries, bananas, watermelon" Elsa tried to remember what she blended in.

Elsa had a glass in her hand too, Anna took the glass and took a sip. It was like heaven, sweet, glorious fruits.

"Thank you"

"No problem… Oh, hey, I made  **french fries** " Elsa took out the lid off the plate and showed fresh french fries"

"Did you make them because they start with F?" Anna took a piece.

"… Maybe" Elsa asnwered, taking a piece as well, "Well, there was a potato and I got tempted to make one so yeah"

"Well, they're delicious" Anna, took a handful after just taking one.

After finishing their afternoon snack.

"Why don't we go find those fishing rods in the attic or wherever you keep them" Elsa smiled, placing the blender in the sink, finishing their drinks. Anna led the way.

They got up in the spacious attic, climbing up to get there. Anna shrieked at the spider web that got in her face, panicking immediately. Elsa took hold of Anna and wiped her face, "Easy, it's just a spiderweb" Elsa flicked the web away.

"Spiders fucking scare me" Anna shuddered and continued looking.

"Your attic is pretty damn awesome" Elsa roamed around, actually interested in the other stuff rather than finding those rods. "Whoa" Elsa picked up a portrait. "Look at little Anna Arendelle" Elsa showed Anna the portrait in a teasing fashion. "I'm taking a picture of this" Elsa took out her phone and took a picture of the tiny Anna.

"As if you haven't seen my baby pictures" Anna continued to look for the rods

"Yeah, but derpy Anna! Cutie pie!"

"Staph it!" Anna took the picture, taking a look, then laughing at the picture. "Ohmygod, I don't even wanna see this. Put it away" Anna shoved it to Elsa, trying to not laugh.

"Okay, okay" Elsa placed the picture back, then started looking around. She turned around to see how Anna was doing, immediately regretting her actions. Anna is currently wearing short shorts, she bent down over the box to look over it.

Elsa blushed, turning around, looking for those rods. Elsa stumbled upon a box that says Anna, she pushed the box off into the back, planning on looking at it later.

"Hey, look at this, I found  **face painting**  stuff and **friendship bracelet** stuff… Gives you any idea for F?" Anna shoved the items to Elsa, Elsa took them thinking if she actually wanted to have face paint and friendship bracelets. Aren't those things for kids?

Quite possibly. Elsa tucked it under her arm, finally finding the rods.

* * *

"Okay, I waterproofed my camera, I got the face paint and friendship bracelet stuff, I'm ready to go" Anna stepped into the paddle boat, sitting down on the small bench.

Elsa stepped in right after, placing the rods down at the edge, along with the bait. She took hold of the paddle, paddling to the middle of the lake.

Anna focused the camera on Elsa, "You think this is a good enough spot?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders, clearly. She has no idea about how to fish, aside from watching her papa fish while she stands by the house.

Elsa got up, shaking the boat a little bit, taking a rod, placing the bait in and then reeling it down. "Hmm… That's good" Elsa sat back down again, holding the rod still, finding a spot. Anna placed her camera down on a tripod, adjusting it as Elsa continued to play with her rod.

"Cool… This is such an awesome activity" Anna was now officially bored, she grabbed her rod and placed the bait but barely made the effort to do so. "Now what?"

"We wait" Elsa replied. A small, shy smile on her face, then pulled out Anna's backpack.

Anna gasped, "Can I start?"

Elsa looked down, opening her bag, taking out the face paint and then handing it to Anna. "Sure, not too much, just a symbol or something"

"No problem!"

Anna took the case, "ooh, look, it even has glitter!" Anna smiled widely. "So, ma'am, what would you like?"

"Uhm… A snowflake on my cheek" Elsa smiled, taking out the friendship bracelet kit. Anna started looking around for the blue, dipping the brush on it. Elsa took out several strings, different shades of blue, tying them together.

Anna moved the camera, so it faced Elsa. Elsa stuck her tongue out and made a peace sign, then back to her bracelet. "I'm going to make one for you and make one for me, right?"

"Yup, now look up and try not to move" Anna held the brush near Elsa's face. Elsa, without looking down, braided the strings together quite skillfully.

Anna started with a small circle in the middle, six lines pointing out, different shades of blue. Spiking them all over, until it actually looked like a snowflake.

"I call it, Elsa's snowflake!" Anna finished.

"Elsa's snowflake? How original" Elsa used a sarcastic voice, she flipped the camera screen and looked at it. "I love it, it's beautiful"

"Yay! My turn!"

"Hold on, let me finish this" Elsa raised her almost done bracelet.

Anna waited but it was actually taking a while, unable to deal with the silence.

"What made you want to forgive me?" Anna asked, Elsa stopped her braiding, looking up at Anna.

"For five days, you gave everything you can to get me back…" Elsa smiled, looking down again, replaced with a small frown. "But you should always know that a part of me doesn't want to trust you again"

Anna smiled, knowing that it's the truth. The key to Elsa's heart right now: Trust. "That's why we're here right… To gain your trust again and prove that I am a worthy girlfriend"

"We'll see, we still have 20 days." Elsa finished the bracelet, handing it to Anna. "Here"

"Thank you"

* * *

The two girls currently laughed, they laughed at Anna's face paint actually. Anna had requested that Elsa draw a full on face paint of a snowman on her face. A goofy one too.

They took the camera and took a quick selfie.

All of the sudden, the boat rocked slightly, Anna's rod was being pulled on. They looked at each other, "Go, Anna!"

"Uh, yeah!" Anna took her rod and started reeling back. "I got this" Anna used as much force as she can.

The boat rocked harshly, Elsa hand her hands on both sides of the boat, she tried to keep the boat balanced. Anna stood up and the boat rocked more, "Anna, let it go!"

Before Anna could let it go, Anna flew backwards, the line snapped and Anna landed on the water.

"Oh, shit" Elsa got up and looked over the boat, Anna had not risen up at all. "Anna!?" Elsa yelled, she's currently in panic mode. Without hesitation, she jumped out the boat and into the water in a diving position.

She saw Anna having trouble in the water, soon her whole body was barely moving, letting herself drown unconsciously. A bunch of bubbles was released from Anna's mouth and nose, soon gripping her throat.

Elsa swam faster, taking Anna's limp body into her arms, arms wrapped around Anna's waist tightly. Elsa swam up with as much power with one hand as she noticed that she too, is running out of breath.

Once they reached the surface, one hand on the boat, the other on Anna. "You're okay, Anna" Elsa breathed out, taking in oxygen, "I got you" Elsa held Anna tight in her arms, "C'mon, Anna, you gotta  **float**. Get it? F for float, you should do this with me!" Elsa adjusted Anna's position to hold her better. Face to face.

Anna had her eyes closed, not responding. Elsa knew that Anna had a lot water in her system, and somehow, she had to excrete it. Elsa can't place Anna up the boat, they were both too heavy to get up, the boat would just daily tilt.

"I can't believe you're making me do this" Elsa pinched Anna's nose, tilting Anna's chin up, their lips mashed together as Elsa breathed into Anna. One blow, then two. Elsa waited for another second for her to respond.

Another blow, then another.

Anna coughed out water. Coughing out as much as she can, followed by a sneeze.

"Bless you, child"

"Hah… You kissed me"

Elsa flicked the girl's head, "We should go… We can't go up the boat, we'll tilt, we have no choice but swim with it back to the dock, you okay?"

Anna nodded, "Just give me a minute to recover" Anna placed both hands on the boat, Elsa let go of her waist and swam to the other side of the boat.

"Ready when you are"

* * *

They arrived on the dock and Elsa helped Anna up, Anna didn't bother helping Elsa up knowing she can handle it. Anna just laid on the dock catching her breath, looking up at the sun then closing her eyes.

Anna sneezed.

Elsa sat down next to Anna, "You okay?"

"I don't know. I'm tired" There was drowsiness in her voice, Elsa pushed the girl's hair off her forehead. Noticing that Anna's temperature was actually pretty hot, especially after just coming out the water.

"Can you carry me?" Anna asked, peeking through to look at Elsa.

Elsa leaned down and placed one hand under Anna's armpits and the other under the bends of her legs. "C'mon… Let's get you home"

Anna rested her head on Elsa's chest, drifting to sleep.

Elsa tried her best not wake up the girl while opening all the doors, making her way up the stairs, dumping her on the bed (quite gracefully).

"So much for friends" Elsa muttered. She had to get Anna out of those wet clothes. Seeing the girl so peaceful and calm, she didn't want to wake her up.

Elsa sighed, taking off Anna's clothing, stripping her to nothing, trying her best not to ogle at those beautiful orbs and that center. Elsa hurriedly placed a blanket on Anna, tucking her in. Elsa took one of Anna's clothing and used it to wipe away the smudged face paint.

Elsa went downstairs, gone to prep soup.

This was all her fault, well, she blamed herself for dragging the girl out into the water. It was clearly a boring activity, but they had fun out there, the face painting and friendship bracelet.

Elsa looked down at hers, it was three shades of green, magenta, blue, and black. Anna's colors.

While hers was just plain blue. Elsa hated herself for being such a stoic, boring person. Thinking about the future days that she could bring Anna into more harm.

There was only a piece of chicken left and she turned it into chicken noodle soup, just enough for one person, it is to be eaten by Anna, of course.

Elsa walked in Anna's room carrying a tray with chicken noodle soup, water, few fever medication.

"Hey, why am I naked?" Anna asked, seeing Elsa walk in. "Did something happen that I completely forgot?" Elsa could hear the sinus in Anna's voice, indicating that she is, in fact, sick.

"Don't get your hopes too high, I just removed your clothing so you don't sleep in wet clothing. I  _tried_ not to peek, I promise" Elsa pulled a chair, placing the tray on the nightstand.

"You tried?"

Elsa smiled, a little sexual humor won't hurt. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a fever"

"F for  **fevers**?" Elsa gave a small smile, "Eat first, then I'll give you medicine to help you. Sit up and I'll feed you, if you want"

"That would be nice" Anna tried her best to sit up, blanket still around her chest. "Mind grabbing me panties and a sweatshirt. I think that would be enough for a cover up to make you less uncomfortable"

Elsa stood up, heading to Anna's wardrobe, she saw a familiar sweatshirt, it was Elsa's sweatshirt. "Isn't this mine?"

"Oh, yeah… You can have it back, I took it one night before when we were dating cause it was comfy"

Elsa took the sweatshirt and an underwear, handing it to Anna. Anna took her body out the covers, slipping on her panties first, Elsa looked anywhere as the atmosphere was simply awkward. It was just like having a one night stand.

"You can look, you know" Elsa looked up and Anna's orbs was very beauti-fuller right in front of her. Anna used her hands and cupped her boobs, then letting it drop, knowing Elsa was staring at them.

Anna put on a smirk then slipped the sweatshirt in, then cuddling back inside the blanket.

"Anna, you're putting so much sexual tension between us" Elsa picked up the soup, blowing into it and placing it ear Anna's mouth.

"You know me" Anna took the spoon in her mouth, eating the contents. "I'm a bit mischievous"

"You are" Elsa couldn't help but smile. The two chatted, Elsa fed Anna, chat, feed.

"Can you braid my hair?" Anna asked, scooting to give Elsa space on the bed. Elsa hesitated but eventually got on.

" **French braid**!" Elsa smiled, taking the comb from the cabinet and used it to comb the girl's unruly hair.

Elsa split Anna's hair into three and started braiding.

It was just like Elsa's hairstyle, except Anna has shorter bangs, which can't be pushed up.

The next thing Elsa knew, Anna was falling asleep.

Elsa took off her band from her braid, letting her platinum locks fall. Keeping Anna's in tact.

"You should sleep. We wouldn't want out 'G' day to be canceled tomorrow" Elsa got up, letting Anna lay down properly. Elsa tucked Anna in, pushing her bangs back, only to see it come back down lading on her forehead. Her forehead still fairly warm. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elsa. Thanks for taking care of me"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: To my lovely guest, does this count as two updates in one week? I didn't think I had plans over spring break. I hope you liked this long enough chapter (hopefully). This is dedicated to you.
> 
> Activities:
> 
> Flowers - Amber, gaybird, SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa, zaki-kun, Hi I'm Elsa
> 
> Forgive / Forget - Asha5267, Celestahales Smith, Henderson94,
> 
> Friends - Elsafan, Henderson94,
> 
> Fishing - Amnestyyy, Guest, Takogirl, Celestahales Smith, Elsafan, Henderson94, Hi I'm Elsa
> 
> Fruit Smoothie - HushPuppy, zaki-kun
> 
> French Fries - Amber
> 
> Face painting - gaybird,
> 
> Friendship bracelet - HushPuppy
> 
> Float - Hi I'm Elsa
> 
> Fever - MincraftDanny, Guest
> 
> French Braid - HushPuppy
> 
> Got a lot of pretty awesome suggestions, I really loved all of your ideas but I honestly can't fit it in. For example, frick frack or fuck. C'mon, you guys. But I still love you all to death! This is one of my favorite chapters to write. The other as of right now is C. Idk, it's just really for me.
> 
> I got lazy giving people credit for the last chapter so I did put ALL the names whose suggestions made it up there.
> 
> I can't sleep with all the earthquakes so I finished up this chapter. I'm a little paranoid. E for earthquake but we already passed E, guys.
> 
> Check out my collection of oneshots. It's a bunch of random modern!AU elsanna.
> 
> Please review and send me ideas for 'G'.
> 
> Ps: If you are going to review (which you should, btw, but I'm not forcing you) do you guys want me to raise the rating because I might actually add scenes like flashbacks or something so you guys don't feel that elsanna deprived. ahemsexualtensionahem.


	8. G

**_26 Days_ **

_Letter: G._

_Anna._

* * *

Anna woke up with a wet towel on her forehead, it was cool, which felt quite nice. Groaning, she looked around the bedroom, hoping to see Elsa first thing in the morning.

Anna found a note on her nightstand, where there were medicine, a bowl with cold water, and of course, the note. Anna picked it up, reading with blurry eyes.

' _Off to go grab_ _ **groceries**_ _. We're literally out. I didn't want to wake you up. Call me if you need anything. Ps. I'm not going to run away with your car, you can trust me. -Elsa'_

Anna dropped the note back down and picked up her phone, calling Elsa, who happens to be on speed dial.

A couple of rings, "Anna?"

"Hey, Els. Grab me a few things?" Anna smiled, hearing Elsa's voice.

"Anything"

"Grab me gummy bears, glow sticks, grapes, golf ball, if you can find any, ice cream, and rainbow sprinkles!"

"Is this all for today's activity?"

"Quite possibly" Anna sniffed to get rid of the snot wanting to drip down her nose.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked with concern, even though it is through the phone, her kindness is easily heard, it showed how much she cared.

"Better. I have a pretty damn good nurse"

* * *

Anna found herself downstairs, lying down on the couch, watching television with Olaf on her stomach. Anna heard the car engine outside, sitting up and placing Olaf down, she got up, a blanket covering her body and looked out at the garage.

Elsa opened the trunk where various plastic bags was shown. Anna smiled, she stood on the doorway waiting for Elsa to turn around.

When Elsa did, carrying quite a few, and they seemed heavy, she smiled and greeted. "Hey"

Anna only smiled, giving space for Elsa to go inside and place the groceries in. Anna went to the car and carried those that were fairly light, making her way to the inside of the house, she bumped into Elsa. Elsa looked down at Anna carrying the groceries, she took it from her hands.

"Stay in there, don't strain yourself too much" Elsa took the bags away from Anna, since they were light, there wasn't much hassle.

"Don't worry about me… They're light and I can handle it"

"Anna, stop being stubborn and just stay inside"

"Why are you like this?" Anna attempted to take the bags away from Elsa's grip but Elsa was too fast for a sick Anna.

Elsa looked down at the bag and pushed her hand inside, reaching for an object, "Aha!" Elsa pulled out a bag filled with Hershey's Kisses chocolate that made Anna's eyes turn into deep blue orbs looking at the scrumptious chocolate.

"I think I'm going to go rest" Anna took the chocolate in her arms, Elsa looked at Anna walked back inside and flop on the couch.

"Make sure you don't give the dog any!" Elsa warned, taking one more look, seeing Anna raise a then returned to her groceries.

Elsa placed all the bags on the counter and gave a sigh. She watched Anna already finish at least a quarter of the bag, she took a glass, filling it with water and walking over to Anna.

Placing the water on a coaster, "Make sure you drink lots of water" Elsa walked away.

"Yes, mother!"

After half an hour, she flopped on the couch next to Anna. 'What's the plan, captain G?" Elsa opened a bag of gummy bears, taking one and chewing it.

"Hey, what are you doing with my baby bears?" Anna took the bag away from Elsa's hands, caressing the bag to herself as if it is a living object.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders and let the girl be. But Elsa did release a small puff when hearing baby bears.

"Since you took out the gummies, might as well" Anna got up and took two bowls from the kitchen, she poured the gummy bears in the bowl equally, handing one to Elsa.

"What is this for?" Elsa took one, decapitating the head and chewing on it. Then taking the rest of the body.

"We eat  **gummy bears** " Anna took one, shoving it in her mouth.

"That's it?"

"Yes…"

"Wow, that's boring"

* * *

"WHERE ARE THE  **GRAPES**?" Anna rummaged around the kitchen, clearly showing signs that she wasn't sick anymore. Elsa followed right behind her, opening the fridge and taking out the bag of grapes.

Anna took it, pulling one off its vine then throwing it at Elsa right on the forehead.

Elsa stared, dumbfounded, she raised her arms and shoulders at Anna, asking why the hell she did that.

"You're suppose to catch it with your mouth, now, say Ahhh!" Anna was acting as if Elsa is a baby about to get fed. She had one eye open, aiming it towards Elsa's mouth, then threw it in.

The blonde caught it with ease, fisting her palms, proud of the small achievement. "My turn" Elsa took the grapes, eating one off before aiming at Anna's mouth.

Anna had her mouth wide open, ready to take the grape in. Then missed. It kept hitting side of her face, near the mouth. Groaning loudly, ready to give up. Elsa stood near the girl, placing a grape literally right on front of Anna's nose, then squished it.

Elsa let out a laugh. Though, Anna seemed a little pissed at first, she learned that it's just a fun thing, she laughed as well.

* * *

Anna stood in the middle of the living room, a makeshift  **golf**  set was in place. It's miniature kid's version of golf, you know, the plastic golf sets.

Anna had her butt sticking out towards Elsa, who sat on the couch, stared at the round butt, then looked away, hating herself at the crude action.

Anna then swung hard, the next thing the two ladies heard was the sound of glass breaking. Elsa's eyes widened in horror of the glass at the girl's swing. "Anna! This is an indoor golf thing, you swung too hard!" Elsa ran towards the glass but didn't touch it. The ball passed through, shattering the glass.

"Shit… Papa is going to kill me" Anna placed her hands on her head, trapping her hair tightly, wanting to pull out all hair that she had on her head. "Shitshitshit. Elsa! What do I do?" Anna panicked, she started pacing around the living room.

"Calm down, Anna. Help me pick up these shards and we'll call someone to replace the glass" Elsa picked up the huge shard with her fingers, throwing them at the trash can. Anna took a broom and dust pan and started sweeping.

Elsa saw the camera on the tripod, she walked over to it. Playing the part where Anna broke the window.

Elsa started laughing which caused Anna to somehow think that her partner is crazy. Anna looked at Elsa looking at the video camera, then Anna immediately knew what Elsa was watching.

Anna stood next to Elsa, watching too. Seeing herself have a small nervous breakdown at the sight of the glass door shattering.

"Aw, shit" Anna took the camera, threatening to delete it.

"No!" Elsa took the camera, "You know  **Glass shattering** could be counted as an activity. Well, you just did it but yeah"

Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa.

* * *

It's already 6 in the afternoon, the two girls are in their pajamas, they sat out at the backyard on the pool chairs, ready to watch the sun go down.

Anna suggested they have a  _'_ _ **Girls' night out**_ _'_ , which is basically talk girly, do each others nails, talk about guy (or girls), talk about how cute their hair is. But Anna made her own twist to the activity.

"G is for  **Gay**!" Anna yelled loud and proud to the empty lake. "I'm gay and I'm fucking proud!" Anna yelled again. The next sentence came out as a whisper, "Happy and proud of my sexuality"

Elsa smiled at the proud admission, even though she's been out for a year now.

"Come on, Elsa, do it with me. I know you're gay! Don't you dare hiding it away from me!" Anna teased. Clearly, Elsa's gay.

"No, I'm okay, I don't really yell" Elsa raised her hands up slightly, not really wanting to yell out.

"C'mon, just say something, anything! Something you want to get off your chest" Anna took Elsa's hand, extending her arm, pulling the girl up. With Anna's strength, Elsa pretty much didn't have a choice.

"Ok, fine" Elsa sighed, leaning on the fence, she breathed out. A millions things ran into her head, things that she could easily get off her chest, things she wanted to say to Anna.

A quick look at the strawberry blonde, who is seen smiling at the blonde.

"I—" Elsa whispered first, then she gathered her courage, "I forgive you, Anna Arendelle!"

Then she looked at Anna whose smile just got wider, Anna leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder. "Thank you"

"No problem"

The awkward silence was back, it was enjoyable due to just being the two of them with nature, but there were no words to be spoken.

"I—uhm" Elsa walked back to her chair, picking up a plastic bag, handing it to Anna. "Here, you asked me to buy them"

Anna hastily took the bag, excited by its contents. "Hooray! Let's see" Anna thought, "G for  **green** and  **glow sticks** " Anna cracked one open, hearing the sounds, then started to glow green.

"What are we suppose to do with them?" Elsa took one and cracked it to glow open.

"I just feel like it"

Elsa played with her glow stick, staring at it's insides, wondering how they made it. Some sort of science, of course.

Anna looked at the sun, "Hey, the sun's rising…" She continued to look indirectly at the big ball of flame. Elsa stood next to her, leaning on the fence. It continued to descend down. Both girls counted down in their heads in harmony.

Then all they can see was the orange sky mixing with the night sky with its stars.

"Let's wait until it gets dark then we should tell  **ghost stories** " Anna broke the silence, "I'm gonna go grab a sweatshirt"

"I'll grab something to eat"

Both girls headed to their destination and came back a few minutes later.

Anna came downstairs with a white cover covering her, two holes for eyes so she can see. Heading towards the kitchen, trying to be as stealthy as she can, then jumped on Elsa.

"BOO!" Anna yelled as loud as she can at Elsa's ear.

Elsa released a shrieking noise. She elbowed Anna, due to impulse of protecting herself.

"Oww" Anna landed on the floor, holding her stomach, still feeling the sting of Elsa's boney elbow hitting her gut.

Elsa looked down with an unamused face, "Holy fucking shit, Anna… You scared me" Elsa helped Anna off the floor, helping the girl in white covers balance as she got up. "I thought you were a burglar or murderer or something. Don't ever do that again"

"But do you get it though? I'm a  **ghost** " Anna extended her arms, letting the covers rise up showing her figure.

"That's really cheesy. Plus, you just ruined good covers"

Anna looked outside to see if the night sky was covering the atmosphere, she smiled, "Come on, let's tell ghost stories!"

Elsa already walked ahead of Anna, still in covers. Anna followed, halfway through, Anna stepped on the blanket and fell face first once again.

* * *

The fire flickered in the middle of the two bodies, three unless you count the sleeping dog on Anna's lap.

Anna rose up and put on a mysterious face, facing Elsa, letting the fire and the glow sticked that they cracked open be the only source of light. (Plus the sky).

"I'm going to tell you the story of two royal sisters. The older of the sisters had magical ice powers, the younger was completely normal. The two sisters played all day and night, never leaving each other's side" Anna started off her story, it was completely normal and unentertaining to Elsa for now.

"Until one day, the older sister accidentally hit her little sister causing the younger one to die right on her sister's arms" Elsa felt her whole body tingle, then feeling goosebumps form the disappear. "Since then, every single day, the younger sister haunted her older sister, blaming her sister for her death. The end!" Anna concluded.

The story was far too short, not enough, "That's it?" Elsa asked asking for a a conflict, a climax, some sort of problem! "No, no. That wasn't even scary. You want scary, I'll give you scary"

"Fine"

"I'll give you my rendition of your 'ghost story'" Elsa used air quotes. Then proceeded.

"When the older sister hit her younger sister, the sister actually lived through it" Elsa took her face closer to the fire, making her face actually mysterious, creepier that Anna's.

"No, you can't do that."

"Yes, I can. Now, shut up." Elsa took a breath, processing, winging how the story is going to go on. "The hit caused the younger to have amnesia, forgetting all about her sister's powers. Throughout the years, the older had shut herself in her room in order to protect the younger"

"Soon, their parents died in a boat accident, leaving the older to become queen on her 21st birthday. The younger, who is overlooked as just the spare hated the fact that her sister is getting all the recognition for doing absolutely nothing but hide in her room all day. The night before the coronation of the older sister, the younger had broken into her sister's room, holding a knife, a very sharp knife, ready to kill" Elsa's voice got lower, this time, it's Anna's turn to have goose bump, those goosebumps never left.

"The younger sister exited her older sister's room, her hands covered with blood after stabbing her sister several times, there were blood splatters on her clothing and face. 'Long live the queen' she whispered to herself, talking about the new queen who will soon rule, herself. She was the spare isn't she, she had to fulfill her duties as the new queen now"

"I don't like the younger sister" Anna cuddled Olaf in her arms, her whole body tingling as the wind hit her body, as if someone touched her. Or maybe just because she's paranoid.

"The night before the younger's coronation, she saw her sister's spirit roaming around her coronation party. The younger sister followed the spirit, paranoid, she ran through the halls and continued. She found herself in her older sister's room once again… It was covered in ice, sharp shards and spikes that can easily kill."

"Wait, no stop, I don't want to hear anymore!" Anna covered her ears, somehow she showed her inner wimp by being scared of the story. "Wait, no, the younger sister dies, doesn't she?"

"You have to hear the whole story to find out" Elsa shrugged her shoulder, it's a made up story, she actually doesn't know how the story ends. The whole thing was improvised, and Elsa is so proud of herself because of her sudden improvisation.

Anna sighed, "Actually, no, I don't want to hear it. I'm not a fan of sad endings. I don't even know why I chose ghost stories for G." Anna yawned, "I think I'm gonna head up and sleep"

"Alright… I'll clean up here and… head to bed too" Elsa nodded, picking herself up, lowering the fire then turning it off. "Goodnight"

"G for  **goodnight**. Goodnight, Elsa"

* * *

Later that night, Elsa got on her bed, tucking herself in the covers.

The door opened, then it made Elsa think of the story she told. She saw a silhouette, then pigtails, she calmed down knowing who it is.

"Anna?" Still, Elsa said with a shaky voice, unsure.

"Can I sleep here with you tonight?" Anna stood right next to the bed, Elsa pushed herself up to look at Anna, then pulled the covers out and let the girl slip in.

Enthusiastically, Anna slid in. "I'm scared of your story"

"You wimp"

"I know" Anna whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

Anna then shifted, facing Elsa's face, who looked up. Anna leaned in and kissed Elsa's cheek. It surprised the older girl and looked right into Anna's eyes that glowed with the moon's shine.

" **Goodnight kiss** "

Elsa nodded, she faced the other way to hide her blushing cheeks, A small whisper was heard. "Goodnight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activities:
> 
> Glass shattering, green - me
> 
> Groceries - Hush Puppy
> 
> Gummy bears - SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa, Kira Crystal, idiotic
> 
> Grapes - SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa
> 
> Golf - Asha5267, Hush Puppy
> 
> Girls' night out - Elsafan
> 
> Gay - SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa
> 
> Glow sticks - guest
> 
> Ghosts / Ghost stories - MinecraftDanny (who actually said ghostbusters but I got the idea from there still), Elsafan (Ghost hunting), Nyssa, Priscila-Senpai, applegrapeshake
> 
> Goodnight / Goodnight kiss - Hush Puppy (good morning, instead of goodnight, but I give you creds)
> 
> BlasbflkjvSg. I had such a bad writer's block. Idk if you can tell but the detail is less, compared to other chapters. Like, some paragraphs actually came out nice in my opinion and others are just plain puke thrown out. I'll do revision when I have time.
> 
> Sorry for the (almost) week update. I got back to school and teachers decided, "Here, have some homework" thrown at your face.
> 
> The rating went up btw, I guess the ghost story can be a little brutal and violent if you count that. But if you're looking for the you know what M content, it's gonna be around the corner. Not exactly present Anna and Elsa effing each other but it's going to be something, okay? (Don't worry, it's Elsanna related)
> 
> Please review and send me ideas for 'H'.


	9. H

Mini AN:  **A little M-rated content down there if ya know what I mean. Winkwink.**

* * *

**26 Days**

Letter: H.

Elsa.

* * *

Elsa stared up at the ceiling. Anna is basically draped on top of Elsa, almost. One foot wrapped around Elsa's legs, both arms wrapped around Elsa's torso, her chest pushing further, as if they're ready to merge into one.

Elsa tried poking the younger girl to move so she cas start getting up, but the girl wouldn't budge a bit, she even swatted Elsa's hand.

Elsa somewhat gave up, she didn't want to wake Anna up, she seemed so peaceful in her sleep. Then Elsa remembered that time when she poured ice cold water on Anna to wake up.

A smirk formed on Elsa's lips, with no mercy, she threw Anna down to the floor with a thud. Elsa peeked down and see if Anna was… okay.

Anna gave a squeal falling down on the floor, "Good morning, snow bug" Elsa got up.

Anna sat up and looked at Elsa's form, she stood straight looking out the windows then she stretched. Her pale legs showing since she's just wearing shorts, her shirt riding her. Anna can't help but look. She missed Elsa's body on hers.

Elsa stopped stretching and turned around to face Anna, realizing that Anna was staring at her while she was stretching. "Want some of this?" Elsa ran her hands from her stomach then cupped her boobs.

Anna casually nodded, excitement rising within her body. Oh dear lord, she's ready for anything Elsa is willing to offer. "You know it, baby"

"Well, you can't have any" Elsa threw a pillow at Anna's face and laughed slightly.

Elsa likes to tease a lot.

* * *

"Are you up for some  **hiking**?" Elsa asked, placing both their plated down on the sink, planning on washing it later.

"Hmm, sure. There's a trail here, it's not that long though" Anna replied, looking at Elsa, "Anything else other than hiking?"

Elsa thought for a moment, walking to the island countertop, she got up and sat on it. "Well," Elsa started, a smile on her face, "I always wanted to go  **horseback riding** but… are there any horses nearby?"

"Are you kidding me? We own horses, they're at the stables at the town we often go to"

"Really? How come I haven't seen them?"

"It's far back into town, you know those hills that you see if you take the right direction? Yeah, that's where we can ride them. It's very beautiful there, we should definitely go, I haven't seen my horse in forever"

* * *

"Where does this trail end?" Elsa asked, taking another step, grabbing onto a tree to make sure she doesn't slip downwards. "Also, telling me that the trial goes up is pretty helpful" She was damn tired and they still had half a mile to go.

"Sorry, but, you'll see, the view is worth it" Anna got ahead, jumping up once which gave Elsa a slight heart attack, thinking that Anna is about to slip and die.

"My legs are fucking with my right now" Elsa muttered to herself, then a patch of green was seen. Anna pulled her up. Then they both stared out at the open green field.

"You should recognize the land, see there's the road we drive on" Anna pointed at the long wavy road surrounded by patches of green, a few yellow specks from flowers that bloomed. "There's the town" Anna whispered, a smile on her face.

"And there's the field" Anna pointed further, "That's where we're going to ride our horses. Pure green grasslands… What do you think?"

Elsa took in the sight again, looking to her side, she passed through the leaves and looked down. She could see the summer house from where she stood, the shimmering, glistening lake. It captured her soul. The beauty of nature.

"It's absolutely breathtaking" Elsa whispered, audible just to the two of them.

To Anna, right now, just seeing Elsa stand in a breathtaking view, it's simply beautiful. Beauty of nature and Elsa, it made her swoon. It's like time stopped and it was just the two of them. And literally, it is just the two of them.

"Let's play  **hide and seek** " Elsa started running off leaving the younger girl, "You count and I hide!"

"Wait, Elsa!" Anna called but Elsa was gone. "Shit"

Counting in her head, after reaching ten seconds, "Ready or not, here I come" Anna followed the part where Elsa ran off too, looking at each corner, behind trees. She was not sure if Elsa could climb trees but she still looked up.

"Elsaaaaa~ Come out come out, wherever you are" Anna looked left and right, back and forth, making sure she didn't miss Elsa.

It was becoming quite annoying how she couldn't find Elsa, she wouldn't wander far off. That would be quite dangerous, especially since this was pretty foreign land.

Then Anna felt a hand wrap around her mouth and waist, Anna shrieked and muscles tensed. At that moment, she was quite sure that this is the death of her.

Then a bright laugh came behind her, Anna's muscles then loosened realizing who it is.

"Damn you!" Anna turned around and face the beautiful blonde laughing her gut out after scaring Anna. "I thought this is my last day on earth" Anna gave a playful shove.

Elsa continued to laugh, when she loosened up, she wiped a tear from the side of her eye. "Sorry. Shall we head back? We still have activities to do"

They started walking, when Elsa felt like slipping because of the descending trail, it was an urge to take Anna's hand and a nearby tree to balance herself.

"You're holding my hand" Anna looked down, she didn't whether to tighten her grip or make it more intimate by intertwining their fingers.

" **Hand holding** " Elsa smiled, "Do you not want to hold my hand?" Elsa scoffed, grabbing on to the tree to balance herself.

"I do" Anna tightened her grip but didn't intertwine their fingers.

"Plus, I don't want you to fall down" Elsa hid a smile by looking away. Though, it was really Elsa who doesn't want to fall down.

Anna looked at girl in a silly way as if she's a hundred percent sure she won't trip, "As if. So, you're saying that if I fall, you're falling with me"

It caught Elsa by surprise, the question, somehow, she doesn't know whether her intentions are to just hold Anna's hand or keep her safe or keep herself safe or to go down with her.

* * *

"I feel like this is too tight on me"

Anna stood up from the couch, staring at Elsa.

Anna had lent Elsa her equestrian gear, and hot damn, Elsa looked smoking hot.

Those pants took Elsa's shape perfectly, those pants take ever single curve Elsa had to offer, from the shape of her ass, down to those hips. Then Elsa wore a blue Ralph Lauren polo since it's too hot to wear a blazer.

Elsa knew that Anna was staring, she gave a twirl, then lifted her middle finger up, "Stop staring, it's rude"

Anna blinked twice, looking away blushed. Anna handed Elsa her spare boots, they put them on together.

Elsa doesn't seem to show it but she find Anna sexy in those pants too. When Anna was too busy ogling at her, she took the chance to scan Anna up too.

"So, these are normal I guess" Elsa asked about the pants being too tight, Anna gave a nod and they were off.

* * *

Anna ran inside the stables, remembering which one her horse it at. Then she stopped, "Hi" she whispered to the horse, taking his nose and giving it a slight pat, "Do you remember me, buddy?"

Elsa watched the interaction, Anna waved to Elsa, asking her to come.

Elsa walked and stopped just an arm length away, "Say hi to nåde"

"That's Grace in Norwegian, right?" Elsa lifted her hand up to touch the horse but stopped midway, looking at Anna for permission.

"She's a sweetie pie, she won't hurt you, won't you Nåde" Anna wrapped her arms around the Horse's neck, brushing her mane. "Hey, can you brush her mane? I'm gonna go to the office to find her key"

Anna gave Elsa the brush and just left her there right on the spot.

"Uhm… Okay, nice Nåde" Elsa started with gently strokes, from the top of her nose riding up until she's actually brushing the horse's mane. "You're intimidating cause you're a big horse… but you're a real sweetheart… Just like your rider" Elsa scoffed at the last part.

A cough came at the end of the stables, "Hello? Hi?" A deep handsome voice managed to say, he stepped into the light in his equestrian uniform. Almost the same as Elsa's except men's. "Are you new here?"

"Uhm, no. I'm here with a friend, we're actually planning on taking her horse out for riding" Elsa explained backing away slightly.

His auburn hair stood out the most out of all his features, along with those sideburns running down. He had green dreamy eyes, slight freckles, more distinguishable under the light, and he's well built.

"This is the Arendelle's horse, Nåde" Hans placed a hand on the horse, calming her smoothly. "I didn't realize they were back in town"

"Well, it's just me and Anna Arendelle. She brought me along for the summer. Do you know them well?"

"Well, not really. I only heard stories about them, they used to hold a party at the local banquet hall, it's all grand and such, everybody in town is invited of course. This town is ran by middle class people, the only thing that keeps this little town alive is its wonderful scenery and it's all thanks to the Arendelles"

Elsa took the information in. She didn't know anything about this town until now. Nothing at all from Anna. They were  _that rich_ that they basically keep the town alive, if not, this place wouldn't even be on the map.

"My name is Hans, Hans Westergaard, I work here in the stables, and you are?"

"Elsa. Elsa Frost"

"Nice to meet you, Miss Elsa Frost" He picked up Elsa's hand and brought it to his lips. An actual gentleman, too bad she isn't really interested. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm pretty sure Miss Arendelle is going to be looking me" Hans gave a small smile and a nod, he then walked away tall.

Men.

* * *

Hans assisted both ladies out, with Nåde's harness on his hands.

"Why don't you ride on Nåde and I'll go find another horse" Anna placed her saddle on Nåde for Elsa, tightening it.

"Oh, I was hoping we could ride together… I'm unexperienced, if you can't tell, Anna" Elsa fidgeted, backing away slightly.

"Don't worry, Nåde is a very gentle horse"

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'm probably going to freak out"

"Would you like to ride with me on my horse then?" Hans interrupted, capturing the attention of both ladies. "Sitron is big enough to accompany two"

Elsa glanced at Anna for a bit, then mouthed a 'sorry' to her. Anna understood the situation but deep inside, she felt rejected.

"I'll be right back" Hans ran inside the stables.

"H is for  **Hans** , don't you agree?" Elsa told Anna who busied herself by fixing her gear on Nåde.

"Yeah, sure." Anna muttered.

Elsa remained silent, she watched Anna step on the tread and sat on the saddle itself. Anna gave a small pat, whispered a few words to Nåde.

Hans came back with his horse, Sitron, he set up the saddles for both of them.

Anna watched them get settled with Sitron.

Elsa stepped on the tread, with Hans' hands place on each side of Elsa's waist to pull her up. Elsa gave a small smile down at Hans, and he reciprocated.

Anna knew that she was just being nice, knowing Elsa, she's full on gay and there's nothing or no one that can change her sexuality any time soon.

Hans hoisted himself up too, just right behind Elsa.

"You ready?" Hans asked Anna first, Anna gave a nod and started riding.

Elsa continued to adjust her helmet, "Are you ready?" Hans asked in a more sincere, calming tone compared to when he asked Anna.

Elsa gave a small nod and they both rode off.

Hans had his arms around Elsa's, both holding on to the harness, mostly on Hans's tight grip but Elsa wanted to experience what it feels like.

They followed Anna's trials, just riding right behind her.

"Hiya!" Hans pushed his harness telling Sitron to go faster, and he did.

They caught up with Anna, Hans gave a small smirk and Elsa gave a small wave, then dashed away from Anna.

Treating this as if it's a game, Anna asked Nåde to go much faster, catching up to Sitron's speed.

The two horses were head to head, there were no finish line, they had no idea where they were going, all they know is that this is freestyle, free to roam wherever but they treated it like a game.

Elsa clung on tight to the saddle inside of the harness, not wanting to disturb Hans in his harness handling situation.

This was beyond fast, not that she liked fast, she just didn't expect that her ride would be like this.

It's just plain uncomfortable.

* * *

The trio and their horses made their way back near the stables. Hans hoisted himself down then offered a hand, that Elsa took, to help Elsa down on Sitron.

"Hey, Elsa. Would you like to ride of Nåde alone if you're comfortable" Anna asked pushing herself down then patting her saddle.

Elsa nodded and walked briskly to Anna's side where she took her foot on the tread, having struggles to get one, Anna cupped her hands on Elsa's ass and pushed Elsa up, eyeing Hans quite dangerously actually.

"Don't venture off too far" Anna whispered.

Elsa was excited and scared at the same time, she and Nåde just walked in a slow, peaceful pace. Not going far away from Hans and Anna, just a few feet, walking around in circles.

After Elsa came back, which didn't take very long. She hoisted herself down, pulling her helmet off and releasing a puff of air.

"Did you ladies enjoy today?" Hans mostly talked to Elsa, trying to be charming with his pretty eyes.

"I definitely did, thank you for your help, Hans"

Hans took a step forward and took Elsa's hand again, bringing his lips to kiss the back of her hand, "I do hope you come back—"

Before Hans could even finish his sentence, Anna had pushed Hans off Elsa, bringing Elsa's close to her body. Embracing the girl frantically, grabbing Elsa's rear, cupping them tightly, squeezing them. Anna made sure that Hans was getting a front row view of this.

Elsa gasped at the sudden reaction made. "Anna" Elsa breathed out. She felt Anna's hands rub circles on her rear.

"H is for  **HANDS OFF** , she's mine" Anna gave one last squeeze, causing Elsa to blush madly. "C'mon, Elsa. Let's go home" Anna took hold of Elsa's hand. "Nåde, come here, girl"

Nåde walked over to Anna, she took her harness and walked her back into her stable.

"My formal apologies, I did not know" Hans apologized for his reactions.

Anna just rolled her eyes, clearly not believing the man. "No flirting on the job, boy!" Anna pulled Elsa with her.

* * *

"You  **hungry**?" Elsa asked awkwardly in the car, looking out the window. After the ass grabbing event, it just seemed like there was absolutely nothing else to talk about.

"Yeah, want me to stop somewhere?" Anna slowed the car down, seeing the red light of the stoplight.

"Anywhere's good"

Elsa continued looking outside, seeing a familiar place. The dog park.

Looking closer, she saw a familiar Great Dane. It was the same Great Dane (most likely) that Olaf had made friends with, well, kind of made friends with if Elsa wasn't so scared of the big dog.

Then a splash of blonde hair was seen approaching the dog, she hugged the big dog in her arms. It was the same girl that she had seen when they went to the dog park. Her blonde hair shined so bright, she twirled around, her dress twirling so gracefully.

"Does Italian sound good to you?"

That broke Elsa's stare, and the car that went on. "Uh, yeah" Elsa tried to look back, trying to see that blonde as much as she can.

* * *

"I'm gonna head up, I'm pretty tired from today's activities" Anna wriggled on her seat and stood up quite uncomfortably.

"It's still early"

"Well, I'm really really tired so yeah"

"Alright" Elsa nodded, she stayed on the couch with Olaf on her lap, "Goodnight"

Anna just nodded, looking at Elsa once, taking her sight in and went upstairs.

As Anna entered her room, she locked if behind her, sliding down the door, cupping her breast, her head tilting backwards.

Pushing her hands down, she untucked her polo from her form fitting pants, then pulled it up her head, feeling her own skin.

She stood up, touching herself still, imagining Elsa's cool hands wrapped around her, taking her, pleasuring her.

Anna unclasped her bra off then threw it off somewhere.

"Elsa" Anna breathed out as she fell aimlessly on the bed, touching her own breast.

Cupping her center, rubbing it with one finger, oh, she felt herself just drip into her panties.

Elsa was just… extremely sexy today. Those pants that hugged every curve from her rear down to her knees.

Anna unbuckled her own belt, pushing her pants down, along with her panties down to the end of the bed. She pushed herself up until her head hit the comfortable pillow. Hands roaming all over her own body.

" _Elsa"_ Another breathless whisper came out of her lips.

The way Elsa's rear fitted so perfectly on her hands, the way she circled her hands around Elsa's hips.

Anna missed all of those.

With one finger, she slipped it in her slit, touching her clitoris. A moan. Dipping one finger inside herself then thrusting in and out.

She bit her lip knowing Elsa is most likely awake. Keeping herself from making too much noise.

Two fingers then three. Thrusting hard that made Anna's back arch at the intense pleasure that she felt for the first time in forever ever since she and Elsa broke up, or at least from Mulan.

Heavy breathing. That was that can be heard.

Anna felt her peak coming, she bit on the pillow, but couldn't help hold back a scream.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Elsa, fuck" Anna continued moaning out her ex-lover's name. Then she exploded, all she saw was stars, she repeated the words 'fuck' and 'Elsa' again and again until she went down from her high. During her orgasm, all she saw was Elsa's face, biting her lip seductively down at her bottom. Anna swore that she saw Elsa mouthing  _'I love you'_ to her. Being so close to Elsa but without getting to touch her made her hallucinate.

"I love you too"

Meanwhile, Elsa stood outside Anna's door, holding two cups of  **hot chocolate** , something to drink before going to sleep. But, instead, she started hearing faint words,  _'Elsa'_ and  _'fuck'_

Hearing the younger masturbathe to her. Somehow, it was so tempting, but no. She can't.

The moans and screams got louder, the girl must be hitting her orgasm quite hard, concealing all that noise. Elsa felt her panties dampen a little bit.

A puff, she hurried downstairs and drank her own hot chocolate and threw Anna's down the drain.

Elsa watched TV with Olaf on her lap to busy herself from thinking about Anna.

Olaf kept moving in his sleep, his paw making contact with her center.

She hissed, turning the TV off and hurried upstairs to her room.

Digging her own fingers inside her shorts and pleasured herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activities:
> 
> Hiking - Guest, wren, yuiiub
> 
> Horseback riding - guest, Amber, guest, darksaber92
> 
> Hide and seek - Okaami-chin, guest, guest,
> 
> Holding hands - Okaami-chin, guest, Henderson94, wren, Shiplord8132, guest
> 
> Hans - Guest
> 
> Hands off - Shiplord8132
> 
> Hungry - Okaami-chin, Henderson94, Elsafan
> 
> Hot chocolate - Elsafan
> 
> I was super excited to write this chapter so here it is! It's early compared to the other times I update. Here's an update before all the shit goes down with the tests and homework.
> 
> So, the blonde girl at the dog park. Take note of her, she'll appear more soon. wink.
> 
> Did you guys like the M-rated content I added in? I don't know when I'm going to add another, here's to satisfy you for a little while. (I lied with the flashback thing back then, I just needed to get your opinion. But maybe we'll get some, idk yet. I haven't planned far ahead with the M rated stuff)
> 
> Please review and send me ideas for 'I'.


	10. I

**26 Days**

Letter: I.

Anna.

* * *

A cold solid slipped off of Elsa's cheek. Then several cold solid pieces landed inside her shirt. Elsa jolted awake feeling the slippery surface of the ice cubes that melted against her skin. Sitting up to get rid of the ice cubes that remained inside her shirt, she eventually fell to the ground.

A hard laugh is heard from the other side of the bed. Elsa scooped out the ice off her shirt, sitting up and throwing it towards the laughing girl, Anna.

Elsa mentally thanked herself for washing up and putting on fresh clothes last night after her little session with herself.

" **Ice cube fight**!" Anna yelled.

With the remaining ice cubes that fell on the floor, Elsa continued to picked them up and pelted Anna with it. Every time Anna pelted Elsa at the same time, Elsa would duck then attack.

They both end up laughing, sitting on the floor, across the bed from each other.

Anna rested her cheek on the mattress and looked at Elsa. So radiant, yes. Elsa basked under the sun's glory, who peeked through the window.

"You know what H could stand for yesterday?" Elsa asked, trying not to smile at her upcoming sentence if Anna agrees.

A shrug from Anna.

"H for horny" Elsa whispered seductively, standing up, jumping on the bed, making her way across to the other side of the room where the bathroom was.

The younger girl froze as Elsa jumped pass her. Anna could feel her cheeks burning to hot, she could faint any moment now.

"I is for  **inappropriate thoughts** , if you still want to imagine me naked. Just saying!" Elsa yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Damn it, Elsa. You weren't suppose to know, you pervert!" Anna got up and yelled at the closed door. Groaning.

Where are those damn ice cubes when you need them?

* * *

"Activities… What are we doing today?" Elsa jumped into the kitchen, pulling out a carton of juice and pouring a glass to herself.

"Well, 'ice' of you to drop by" Anna pushed back a snicker but eventually showed. "Get it… Cause 'ice' and nice and… yeah,  **ice puns**! Yay!" Anna cheered to herself.

"I will personally kick your ass down to Hell if you don't stop" Elsa glared at Anna, who continued to just smile innocently as if she did nothing wrong. Puns aren't harmful.

"And  _hail_ Satan"

"Go take a shower"

"But the  _puns_ just starting" Anna held back another laugh.

Elsa walked to the fridge and took a few ice cubes in her hand. "You want ice? Here!" Elsa then pelted Anna again.

"Okay, okay. I'll take a shower!" Anna laughed. She started walking up.

Elsa waited a few minutes, running upstairs to hear if Anna is in the shower. When she heard the water running, with Anna humming a tune in the shower, Elsa seized the opportunity to climb up the attic.

Sitting on the dusty floor, she dragged the box in front of her, opening the top and then taking a peek inside. Pushing her hand inside, grabbing a random item.

A small cardboard box, Elsa opened the small box.

It's filled with polaroid pictures of young Anna. Several different locations. There were some in the lake, at the summer house, at the town. Placing them back in the box, Elsa dug again.

A snowman plush, child sized Mickey Mouse ears, several toys.

Elsa only brought down the box filled with pictures.

Climbing down the pull out ladder, it was right on time that Anna just got out her room after showering, her hair down, still wet from the water.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, looking at the box Elsa held in her hand, "What is that?" Anna gasped, "What did you do up there?"

"Nothing" I hid the box behind my back, taking the opportunity to take a picture from the box and flash it to Anna.

Anna's eyes widened at the picture, she took it from Elsa's hands and looked at it. A really derby picture of Anna shoving her face at the lens of the camera.

""Oh, dear Lord" Anna placed a hand on her face to hide her blushing face. "Uhm, I for…  **images** " Anna nodded to herself.

"C'mon, let's take a look at them" Elsa showed the box and ran downstairs, flopping herself down the couch.

Anna sat next to Elsa who already flipped through the pictures. "Oh dear lord" Anna groaned seeing embarrassing pictures of her.

"Aww, little Anna Arendelle" Anna faced the camera with her hands on her cheeks.

There were different images. One there was a picture of the summer house in the winter, where it was cold, the lake was frozen. "It's really nice here in the summer too" Anna mentioned looking at the picture of Anna skating on the frozen lake.

Different occasions, all pictures of Anna growing up in this summer house.

One, there are fireworks right behind Anna. It was quite beautiful actually.

"The firework festival is actually going to be held in a few days… Do you want to go in town to watch?"

Elsa gasped, she loves fireworks, "Yes! I would love to!" Elsa said as happiness overtook her.

"Too bad day F is already done" Anna teased.

"C'mon, Anna. It doesn't have to be F to watch fireworks!"

Anna then looked at Elsa, face to face, sideways on the couch. " **Imagine** " Anna nodded to herself.

Elsa blinked twice, "What?"

"Where do you imagine yourself 5 years from now?"

Elsa blinked twice again, then looked away. "Is this some sort of girlfriend—?" Elsa laughed uncomfortably but soon interrupted by Anna.

"No, just tell me." Anna leaned forward but not too close to make the blonde feel uncomfortable by the space between them. "Well?"

Elsa gave a sigh, "I don't know" Elsa shrugged. "You first"

"Well, if this 26 days plan thing works… I want to be married to you, maybe have a child or… maybe just keep Olaf" Anna smiled to herself, looking down at the pup chasing his tail. "If not, then… I move on, hopefully married or dating someone by then"

Elsa gave a small chuckle to herself, "You're 25 at that time… You sure you already want to get married?"

"Yeah! I can totally see myself being married at a young age"

Elsa leaned back on the couch, "But yeah, I can see myself married in 5 years time too" Elsa nodded. They smiled at each other as if time stopped and it's just the two of them. Except, it really is just the two of them.

* * *

"Hey, what is this for?" Elsa pointed at the square block off at the side of the wall near the sliding door to the pool.

"That's a doggy door, but it's too small" Anna glance backwards. Her eyes widened and made contact with Elsa. Both heads turned towards their little pup who looked at them confusingly. "I'll find the screwdriver"

Anna got on her feet and searched for a screwdriver.

Both ladies opened the  _very_ small doggy door. Like, it wasn't even a proper doggy door.

"Here Olaf" Anna called, bringing the pup near them.

"Is he going to fit?"

"Only one way to find out" Anna pushed Olaf into the door but his butt got stuck. "Ok, keep going, boy" Anna encouraged.

"I don't think it's going to work"

Olaf's little legs pushed backwards attempting to get out but ends up stuck there.

"Oh look at that… Olaf's  **impaled** " Anna pointed out with a small giggle.

Elsa rolled her eyes and helped the pup out.

* * *

Elsa served dinner, about to call on Anna to get her ass and eat, but she saw Anna on the couch, holding Olaf up with one hand and the other on her phone. Definitely taking a seflie of herself and Olaf.

"What are you doing?" Elsa stood on the doorway of the kitchen, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed together.

" **Instagram** " Anna mentioned, snapping another picture of herself.

Elsa ran towards the couch, flopping herself and taking Anna's phone and centering the front camera at herself then taking a snapshot.

"C'mon, let's take a selfie!" Elsa pulled Anna in the picture and took a snapshot.

Several different faces.

"God, Anna. You're so weird" Elsa flicked Anna's nose. "C'mon, let's eat"

* * *

"ELSA I WANT  **ICE CREAM**!" Anna yelled, running inside the kitchen. Anna headed towards the fridge, passing by Elsa in a flash.

Pulling out her chocolate ice cream from the fridge, taking a spoon then just digging in.

"Heyheyhey!" Elsa took the spoon from Anna, "Eat on a bowl" Elsa pulled out a bowl and shoved it to Anna.

Anna stuck her tongue out, taking a small scoop then spreading the icy dessert on Elsa's face. Elsa mouth made an 'o' shape.

"You little bitch" Using her own finger, Elsa scooped up a tiny bit and scratched it on Anna's face. They took their own sides of the island countertop, taking a scoop of ice cream with their bare hands then throwing it at each other until there was none left.

"God… We made a nasty mess" Elsa got up and flicked her hands, letting the ice cream drip away from her fingers.

Anna then got out too, she hid a scoop in her hand then threw it at Elsa, directly at her face.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you better clean up here" Elsa took off her shoes to not let the mess spread around the house. "And don't let Olaf have any!"

It took Elsa a lot more time than usual in the shower taking off the sticky ice cream off the strands of her blonde hair. She was glad it was actually noticeable, the contrast of her platinum blonde hair and the chocolate, phew.

After taking a shower, heading downstairs to see how Anna is doing. She coughed to get the girl's attention.

Anna was surprised, she slipped on melted ice cream on the kitchen floor, landing on her rear, sitting on her hand as it twisted. "Shit"

Elsa didn't care about getting ice cream all over her again, she ran towards Anna and helped the poor girl up.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, somehow, she was fine with getting ice cream on her hands and feet.

"I think I'm  **injured** "

"Can I see your other hand?" Elsa took the other hand gently, taking a look at it. "Does it hurt?" With her slender fingers, she touched Anna's sticky ones.

"I think it's just strained. It's not broken though, that's good"

"Go take a shower, I'll finish up here" Elsa gave Anna a pat in the back

"But you just took one and you're gonna get down and dirty again" This time, Anna actually teased Elsa. Even swaying her body downwards on motion.

"Just go take a shower"

Anna nodded and ran upstairs.

"The things I do for that girl" Elsa muttered finding that damn mop.

* * *

Elsa took another shower after she felt sticky again.

She was in the middle of putting back her clothes on when Anna barged in. It's became a habit for both of them to just barge in to each other's rooms without permission, especially in the morning for those torturous wake up calls.

Just in time, Anna stopped in her tracks as Elsa hurriedly pulled down her shirt.

"It's not nice to stare" Elsa muttered, sitting on her bed.

Anna got a glimpse of Elsa's stomach. Not that she hasn't before but just because her activities with herself, there was this sudden burst in her stomach, a burst of butterflies that just filled her.

"Uhm… I was just going to greet you goodnight"

Elsa nodded, "Goodnight"

Anna looked over her shoulder, holding the door knob. "Goodnight,  **ice queen** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activities: 
> 
> Ice cubes / fight - darksaber92, applegrapesshake, Claire Cooper, ElsaFan
> 
> Inappropriate thoughts - Hi I'm Elsa
> 
> Ice puns - Okaami-Chin
> 
> Images - ElsaFan
> 
> Imagine - Priscila-senpai, singingwithoutmouth
> 
> Impaled - ElsaFan
> 
> Instagram - applegrapesshake, ChillxZee
> 
> Ice Cream / fight - Okaami-Chin, P6006873, MinecraftDanny, Priscila-senpai, applegrapesshake, Yuiiub, Claire Cooper, ChillxZee, aCup-of-Dreams, xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo, Broofpewds
> 
> Injured - SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa
> 
> Ice Queen - guest
> 
> Y'all sure do like ice cream. 
> 
> To Hi I'm Anna (Cool guest user! I see what you did there!) My main focus is in this story right now. I write oneshots while I wait for review suggestions for the next chapter. Also, I'll most likely update once a week, most likely on weekends. If I'm not so busy with school and other activities, I might be able to post two chapters in a week but I'm awfully busy at school as of right now so I hope you can deal with me and my baggage. 
> 
> I love all your reviews about the 'blonde bitch'. If you don't follow me on tumblr, you should (It's on my profile), I answer more questions there about this story.
> 
> Sorry for the shorter chapter than usual. I can't really think of much for I. This chapter is just totally random. Forgive me. 
> 
> askjfgsdlkh. I also made a horrible mistake. I keep forgetting to add the camera parts in the story. So, let's all assume that the camera is there. Okay, bye!
> 
> Please review and send me ideas for 'J'.


	11. J

**26 Days.**

Letter: J.

Elsa

* * *

It was actually one of those days where neither of them woke each other up from their deep slumbers.

Elsa was actually up first, making her way downstair and prepping breakfast, or brunch in this case instead of waking the younger up. She was still exhausted from cleaning the ice cream that was all over the place after their little ice cream fight the night previous.

"Hey, Elsa" Anna yawned, scratching her behind as she descended down the stairs. "I haven't had a long sleep like this ever since we started this thing." Anna is still sleepy, she was never a morning person, she just forced herself to wake up and disturb Elsa's sleep and then it became a thing. "No rude awakenings today?"

"No, I woke up pretty late too. I was tired from cleaning up last night," Elsa placed a plate in front of Anna. "How's your hand?"

"It was a minor thing. No biggie. So, what do you have planned for us today?"

Elsa thought for a moment, "Up for some  **jogging**?"

* * *

The girls and their little Olaf jogged at a nice pace. It was a nice day for the summer season, considering. The trees covered them from the harsh sun rays as they ran.

Elsa had Olaf's leash in her hand, wrapped tightly to make sure Olaf won't run away. Though, Olaf is a pretty energetic dog, he ran around with the girls but Elsa had to constantly tug on his strap every time he approached a blooming flower with fascination.

Elsa could hear Anna panting right behind her, she started jogging backwards and teased, "Tired?" Elsa gave a small laugh.

Anna then started to slow down. As soon as she stopped, she had her hands on her knees, slouching down in order to catch her breath.

"Yeah," she gasped, clutching a stitch in her side.

"I'll give you a few minutes to breathe, then what do you say we head back home?" Elsa had her hands on her hips, walking over to Anna, Olaf trotting beside her.

"That would be nice.  _Phew_!" Anna breathed out again.

Elsa gave a small smile, turning around, taking a huge breath.

She only wore black athletic shorts and a blue sports bra. Stretching her hands up, her back arching quite sexily that Anna got a glimpse of those forming back dimples.

Oh, how Anna just wanted her fingers to trace those baby dimples, wrap them around her bare waist and take her right on the spot.

Elsa got back down on the ground, she bent down and gave Olaf a small pat on the head. "It's not nice to stare, Anna," Elsa's eyes then moved up to meet with Anna's nervous ones.

"Sorry," Anna muttered, "Let's go home?"

Elsa nodded, tugging on Olaf's leash on lightly and jogged back home.

* * *

Anna draped her body, face first, into the couch. Her body felt heavy the whole jog home. Elsa, on the other hand, had told her that she actually felt good after jogging.

Elsa grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from inside the refrigerator, taking a refreshing swig.

"Gimme some," Anna said, gazing longingly at the bottle in Elsa's hand.

"No," Elsa said over the rim.

Anna pouted but Elsa didn't cave, finishing off the drink.

"I need chocolate," Anna pushed her arm out weakly, pretending to reach chocolate.

"Oh, come on, you can survive a day without chocolate, you dork." Elsa pushed Anna's tired legs off the couch so she can sit down at the end. "Movie?"

Anna's eyes opened up, "Oh, yes please!"

Elsa turned on the Apple TV and browsed iTunes, looking through the selections of movies that they could rent. Soon she decided that she wanted to watch Rise of the Guardians.

" **Jack Frost** is so hot," Elsa leaned back watching Jack emerge from the frozen lake and have fun with his powers, running around and turning everything to ice. "I want ice powers"

"He's okay," Anna brushed the thought off.

"What do you mean 'he's okay'? He is just damn sexy"

"Since when did you start having interest in guys?" Anna asked, pushing both her legs up onto Elsa's lap. Anna's bare, freshly shaven legs.

"I didn't. I'm just saying that Jack Frost is pretty hot..." Elsa looked down at Anna's smooth legs, rested a hand on them, then looked back up at the screen.

Within minutes, Elsa started to unconsciously run her finger in circles, tracing the smooth skin, not feeling a sign of hair anywhere.

They found themselves watching in silence, enticed with the film. Halfway through, Anna fell asleep from the exhaustion all that jogging caused. Elsa turned the TV off and drifted off to sleep, holding Anna's legs just so she could have her to hold in some way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Remember when you were  **jealous**  of Hans because he was hitting on me?" Elsa smirked, taking out a plastic container out of the fridge.

"Urg, don't even bring  _him_  up in this conversation," Anna sat on the table, waiting for an afternoon snack after waking up hungry.

Anna couldn't stop thinking about the way Elsa's fingers ran around her leg. She concealed herself from laughing or giggling because it tickled her, but if she laughed, it'll cause Elsa to stop. She decided not to ruin it.

"What if I told you that he's actually pretty cute?" Elsa decided to tease, getting Anna jealous. Elsa could tell just by looking at Anna's uncomfortable face, trying to stare anywhere else to conceal her emotions.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Are you suddenly turning straight again?" This time Anna glared at Elsa directly in the eyes, daring Elsa to keep teasing her.

"Yes, my dear Anna, I am as straight as a circle," Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty gay, in all honesty."

"You better be. We made out and had sex quite a lot"

Elsa was about to place Anna's plate down on the table. She gave the girl a glare but Anna only gave an innocent smile in return.

"Eat your  **jello,** " Elsa shoved the plate towards Anna, placing a spoon down, too.

"Jello? Really? Last time I checked, I'm 20 years old, not 80. Give me something decent to eat." Anna shoved the plate back to Elsa across the table.

"C'mon, it's just jello. Plus this actually has flavor unlike those in hospitals," Elsa slid the plate back to Anna's side of the table.

"Yeaaaaaah. No." Anna slid it back.

Soon the two girls slid the plate back and forth, determination etched in both of their faces.

"Don't make me start a jello fight," Anna threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Elsa stared Anna dead in the eyes, "It's not your day, you can't do that."

"Oh, I would," Anna nodded, a hand crawling to the rim of the plate, touching the gelatin relatively close. "And you've done things on my day at times, too."

Elsa ran her eyes up and down from Anna's eyes then down to her fingers who wiggled, teasing to touch the jello. She shook her head slowly, tentatively.

"Don't. Do. It."

"Too late!" Anna took a handful, most squishing in her palm, some dissolving from it's semi-solid form to liquid due to the heat on her palm. " **Jello fight!** "

Elsa ducked down the table and screamed, "You are so dead! And you're cleani—"

Elsa's sentence got cut off when Anna ducked under the table after her, throwing a handful right into Elsa's face.

"We always fucking get into a food fight!" Elsa got up and took her own plate, taking a handful and throwing it back at Anna. "You ungrateful little bitch!"

"Thanks! Y'know, if you gave me chocolate, I wouldn't be acting like this!" Both girls took their own sides of the island table, ducking every time they saw jello about to hit them.

Olaf came in the scene, licking away the jello that fell on the ground as the two girls started to lessen their war. They were both panting, their hands sticky from the snack used as ammunition.

"Okay, peace, peace!" Elsa threw her arms up in the air, surrendering herself. "But you clean this shit up, I'm done cleaning our little food wars."

"Fine, fine" Anna got up and swiped a small piece of jello off her arm. She then walked to the cabinets and took out a piece of chocolate. "After I eat this"

Elsa rolled her eyes and extended a hand. "Give me a piece"

"No. You didn't give me some Gatorade. The shoes is on the other foot!" Once Anna opened the whole bar, Anna savored it with her eyes, ready to eat but Elsa snatched it away defiantly but Anna snatched it back, this time licking it from bottom to top, "Yeah, you still want a piece?"

"Ew, Anna, that's disgusting!" Elsa recoiled, tongue hanging out in distate, rolling her eyes.

"Disgusting? We shared saliva when we made out back then… Hell, you even ate my pussy out—" Anna started recalling way too much information from their past.

Elsa shuddered, "Okay. Okay. I get it. Just... ew"

Anna shrugged her shoulders and took a bite, "Whatevs"

Elsa picked Olaf up, who still ate from the floor, "And give Olaf a bath… The jello got on his fur. He's a sticky doggy"

* * *

"I found this  **jigsaw puzzle**. Wanna do it?" Elsa shook a box filled with loose puzzle pieces. "A thousand pieces. Think we can do it?"

"Hmm… Sure, why not?" Anna took the box, sitting on the floor. Upon opening the box, she dumped all the pieces on the ground. "Let's get started!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"You really like making a mess, don't you?"

"Aww, you know me so well," Anna acted as if it was a compliment, placing both her hands over her heart.

Elsa sat down, looking at the picture of what they're suppose to create. A giant snowflake… with a  _lot_  of detail.

"So, try to connect the edges first… It makes it easier and lessens the pieces." Elsa started finding the edge pieces, putting them aside and connecting them to small pieces to get started.

Anna started doing the same, often glancing at Elsa's concentrated face. "This is pretty boring..."

"I like it."

"I know. You're Miss Smartypants," Anna shuffled the pieces trying to looking for the next piece.

"And you're Miss Complains-a-lot."

"I want to be future Mrs. Winters." Anna continued glancing down, picking up pieces, still seeing if it fits. Somewhat regretting saying that.

Neither of them spoke. They just fit the pieces together.

No words until there were only a few easy pieces.

It wasn't until that last piece that they looked at each other,

"You can do it," they both said at the same time, then it got tense. " **Jinx**!" They pointed at each other. " **JINX AGAIN**!"

Then a low giggle emerged until it became a full on laugh session.

"You do it," Anna took the piece and threw it at Elsa.

"Did you just throw this at me? Are you planning on another war, Miss Arendelle?" Elsa took the last piece, throwing it up in the air, skillfully catching.

"Alright, no more wars. I'm sorry. I just can't help it"

They smiled at each other and then Elsa placed the last piece to complete the picture of a detailed snowflake.

* * *

The ringing of 1920s music rang through the whole house, the trumpet and piano distinct compared to the other instruments.

"Don't you just love  **jazz**?" Elsa let her feet tap to the beat.

Anna got up from the love seat, taking Elsa's arm and pulled her close to her body. Anna then twirled Elsa fast, twirling and going with the beat of the fast song.

Jazz music. There was just that high energetic enigma emitting out every time you listen to it.

Elsa smiled as Anna caught her perfectly as she fell. Taking Elsa's hand, Anna took the lead, skillful on her feet, shaking her body around.

No, it wasn't all the way 1920s that those men and women slide their parters under their legs or pull them up into the air expertly. It was just modernized jazz. And they were perfectly content with that.

Feet switching around perfectly, arms waving around. Staring at each other quite intently.

Elsa broke away from Anna, getting up on couch, shaking her body, confident about it too. Anna pushed herself up the couch and two started jumping up and down.

"C'mon, you can  **jump**  much better than that!" Elsa took Anna's hand and twirled Anna under her arm and Anna had done the same.

They both jumped down to the floor, taking each other's hands once again, their bodies parted, still holding hands, then pulling each other in. They got too close so they stopped dancing, faces red and chests heaving from their activities.

"I love 1920s dancing," Anna stepped back. "It's just so intimate and filled with energy." Anna broke away, twirling herself, throwing her hands up in the air.

"So do I."

"Thank you for the dance." Anna met Elsa's eyes.

"Thank you, as well. I haven't danced like that in such a long time."

"I think I should go to sleep."

"We should… I'm pretty exhausted from all that."

Anna looked at Elsa, "Goodnight." Anna got on her toes and kissed Elsa's cheek then ran up the stairs, not waiting for Elsa's reply.

"Goodnight," Elsa whispered to herself, a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activities:
> 
> I'll update this later. I'm currently in the car using my hotspot just to upload this b/c I know I'm late!
> 
> First of all, to my dear Anon that constantly reminds me of updating. I know I'm late! I'll try to update every week. I had a busy week and I'm on a car drive a hundred miles away from home right now.
> 
> Second, I got a beta! I would like to thank ATHPluver for betaing for me. You might know her as the author of 'Shore' and you should totally check it out!
> 
> Please review and send me ideas for 'K'.


	12. K

**26 Days**

Letter: K.

Anna.

* * *

The smushy feeling of a banana was pressed against Elsa's lips early in the morning. Elsa's eyes opened slowly, seeing Anna hovered slightly above her holding a banana to Elsa's mouth, a goofy smile on her face.

Elsa muffled a sound, backing her lips away from the fruit in mild disgust and horror.

"Anna! What the hell?" Elsa shot upwards pushing Anna down on her back into the bed, getting the banana away from her.

"Banana's are rich in potassium and potassium is  **K**  in the periodic table. So guess what day it is today!?" Anna got up, arms wide open, being her usually peppy self. "K! Now, eat your potassium!" Anna tried to shove it back into Elsa's mouth, Elsa made a muffled sound, blocking the banana's entryway into her mouth.

Elsa snatched the banana away from Anna's hand. "No, it's too early for this shit." Elsa looked at the clock that read 9 AM. So much for no more rude awakenings...

"Well, we have big day today, I have a few ideas for K."

"M'kay. Just gimme a second."

"Hey, give me a  **kiss.** " Anna sent her a sly smile, half puckered lips ready to taste Elsa's savory ones.

Elsa grabbed a pillow and shoved it onto a dejected Anna's face. "Let's go."

* * *

"K for  **Kristoff**!" Anna hollered through the house as she approached her ex in the living room. "He just called me a minute ago, he said hi and just wondering how we are. He also mentioned that we should do Kristoff worshipping for K but I told that boy, 'no, it's not an appropriate activity for two lesbians to be doing.'" Anna flopped on the couch next to Elsa, giggling.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that in exchange for anything," Elsa shuddered.

"Let's go fly a  **kite!** " Anna suggested as she got up again, excitement in her eyes. She started to skip around the room, singing to the Mary Poppins' song 'Let's go fly a kite'.

" _Up to the highest height!_ " Anna leapt onto the coffee table, pulling Elsa up with her. " _And send it soaring!_ "

"Alright, alright! We'll go fly a kite," Elsa said, a look of amusement on her face.

"Perfect!" Anna clapped her hands with joy.

She actually had the kite nearby so all they had to do was go out for a stroll with their kite.

"C'mon, Olaf, we're taking you out for a walk." Elsa picked Olaf up the floor, taking his leash in her free hand. Elsa hooked Olaf's leash to his collar as they headed down to the lakeside.

Anna untangled the kite's strings that would let the kite catch air up in the sky. It was a nice, windy summer day with clear blue skies: perfect weather for flying a kite. She rested the kite on the ground and started to run, tugging the string hard until the kite took flight, shooting up into the air and spinning gracefully amongst the wind.

"We can go  **kayaking** after this," Anna suggested, raising the kite up higher.

"Are you sure you want to get back in the water? I mean, after that fishing incident… I would think you got—"

"Traumatized? Hell, no. Plus, that was an accident, okay? I was pulled by a fish," Anna slowly got quieter through her sentence. "Besides, I love going into the water!"

"Alright, but I won't be saving your ass later." Elsa gave a sincere smile. "Can I fly?"

"Sure."

They switched roles, Elsa taking control of the kite and Anna taking hold of Olaf's leash as they walked along the rim of the lake, the kite following them as if it were on a leash, too.

Their hands kept brushing against each other occasionally but neither of them complained.

When the wind picked up, the kite was dragged rather hard and so was Elsa's arm, trying to keep the kite in control as much as possible. Elsa even tied the string around her hand just to be safe. But when it was at its highest point, Elsa was yanked down to the floor, bumping into Anna, sending them both crashing down to the floor.

Olaf gave a bark and licked Anna's face quite sloppily.

"There, you have your kiss," Elsa released a small laugh, getting up from the ground and helping Anna up.

When they reached the dock, they looked at the piled boats on land.

Elsa coaxed the kite out of the air and proceeded to wrap the string around its actual body before hiding it inside one of the boats so it wouldn't fly away. Olaf was actually tied to a post, they didn't want him to go running off and go missing.

"You stay here, okay?" Anna crouched down to Olaf's height, giving a serious face, one finger sticking out towards Olaf's face. Olaf had his tongue out the whole time and gave an enthusiastic bark. "Good boy!" Anna gave Olaf a small pat on the head.

Elsa got in the two person kayak with her floaters, taking the front and one paddle. Anna then put on her floaters and then got on the back, taking the other paddle.

"Let's go!" Anna started to recklessly paddle around.

"Hey, slow down!" Elsa tried to catch up with Anna's speed in paddling, they were so out of sync that they weren't actually getting anywhere. The waves created by the wind were the only source of their movement away from the dock.

"Come on, Elsa. You're so slow."

"I'm trying. I'm  _tired_." Elsa slowly paddled, her arm already getting sore after all her attempts of catching up with Anna's speed.

"Well, I can't do this without you!"

After a few minutes of arguing, they decided to take a five minute rest right in the middle of the lake.

" **Kiss** me?" Anna asked, it was a teasing approach. She reached around to look at Elsa's face since her back was turned to Anna.

In response, Elsa dipped her hand in the water and splashed Anna in the face, cackling under her breath.

"Oooh,  **kinky.**  Trying to get me wet huh? Well, it definitely worked"

"Ohmigod, Anna!" Elsa's smile melted, her expression souring.

"Just kidding! Let's go home."

They soon started paddling, Anna slowed down but she still was out of sync with Elsa.

Since the wind stopped, they were actually getting nowhere this time.

"Get in sync with me!"

"I'm trying!"

* * *

"Hey, Anna," Elsa called from the kitchen. "Your birthday is next week, any plans?"

"Nope. Just being with you is good enough."

"Any presents that you want?" Elsa stood right in front of the couch where Anna currently sat, her arms crossed expectantly.

"Can I have my present early?" Anna leaned forward, showing a bit of cleavage to Elsa as she leaned.

"And what would that be?" Elsa used two fingers, poking them to Anna's forehead and pushing her back against the couch.

"A  **kiss.** "

"Kiss my ass," Elsa replied with a roll of her eyes, turning away from Anna.

With a devious smile, Anna kissed her hand and slapped Elsa's butt. That made Elsa gasp out loud, her eyes widening, and her hands immediately touching her own butt, after that bruising smack. She turned slowly to face Anna, fire in her narrowed eyes.

"You did not just—"

"Oh, I did." Anna nodded her head, daring Elsa to come after her and see what she would do.

"That is so inappropriate," was all Elsa snarled.

A meowing sound disturbed them from their bickering. Elsa paused, her mouth open, ready to snap at Anna for her actions. Anna was leaning forward again but without a level of seduction. She blinked and looked around the room with a dubious expression.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said quietly.

Anna slowly got to her feet before standing still, trying to hear where it was coming from. The girls were frozen, ears strained and looking at one another for any signal they had found the source. There was another meow... then another. Even Olaf was alert by the sound, his ears pricked up with anticipation of the new noise.

Elsa finally unstuck herself from her spot, figuring out where the sound was coming from. She started walking to the backyard, opening the glass door and spotting a white kitty standing by the rim of the pool.

"Oh my god, Elsa. Can we keep it?" Anna's voice was hushed over Elsa's shoulder, trying to not scare the cat away. "Please, Elsa, I want a  **kitty...** oh, that's so perfect!"

"Anna, no. We don't even know where it came from," Elsa tried to argue softly but Anna pushed by Elsa and walked towards the kitten. "Anna!" Elsa hissed.

"Here little kitty." Anna had one hand extended slightly, trying to grab the cat's attention. The cat turned around and meowed, cocking its to the right, staring intently at Anna. Elsa followed on her toes, behind Anna, so she could watch the progress.

The cat hissed, startling Anna. She backed away as fast as she could into Elsa's arms.

"Okay, bad kitty," Anna finalized as Elsa wriggled away from her, standing by her side instead.

The cat the started trotting, looking up at the two human figures. It paused, chose between the two, and then walked over to Elsa, running its head up and down her leg. It was purring loudly, its tail flicking with content.

"Hey, I think it likes you," Anna glanced down at the kitten.

"No, Anna, I don't want it." Elsa shoved the kitten away from her gently with her foot but the kitten keep coming back, wanting nothing more than Elsa's attention.

Anna was about to reach down to pick up the kitten but as she bent down, the kitten hissed at her again.

"Okaaaay! Fine! Elsa, I think it has a collar on, look at it for me."

"Me?" Elsa freaked out, shooting Anna an exasperated expression.

"Yes,  _you_. It won't let me touch it, but it's warmed up to you."

"Fine." Elsa got down to the floor on her knees, hesitating for a moment. She collected all her courage, expecting the cat to suddenly pounce, and took the collar gently, reading the text.

"Marshmallow. It says that he belongs to a person named Briar Rose, her address and phone number is on here." Elsa gathered the cat in her arms and nuzzled his head with her nose affectionately. "I think I'm starting to warm up to him, too."

"Briar Rose…" Anna drifted deep into thought, trying to remember that name. "Sounds familiar..."

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, indifferent to Anna's train of thought. Instead she addressed the cat. "Hey there, little one." Elsa's voice was cooing: pitched into a higher tempo as she talked to the kitten just as Anna used to Olaf many times over. "Aww, Anna, he's actually really cute."

"To you, he is." There was a hint of jealously that was heard in Anna's voice. Anna stooped down and picked up Olaf, who had come out to see what all the fuss was about. "Olaf is clearly the better pet. And dogs are  _so_  much better."

"I think I'll call your owner tomorrow… or in a few days." Elsa had one finger tickling the adorable little fur ball underneath his chin. He kept on purring at the attention he was receiving.

Anna looked at Olaf in her arms and did the same thing, except, it wasn't the same. Olaf merely panted heavily, his tail thumping against Anna's arm. She was just doing it to make Elsa pay attention to her.

Anna couldn't believe herself. She was actually kind of jealous of the cat stealing Elsa's attention away.

* * *

"So, the firework festival I was telling you about is in two days. You still want to go?" Anna asked, watching Elsa pet the kitten in her arms as she sat down on the couch.

"Of course."

"Cool. I'm going to go sleep." She stifled a yawn. "I had a lot of fun today. Thanks, Elsa." Anna muttered, dragging her feet towards the stairs.

"Wait, Anna." Elsa got up, lying Marshmallow down the couch and stood in front of Anna.

Two pairs of eyes stared at each other for a heartbeat. Elsa leaned forward and captured Anna's lips in a chaste kiss. Anna's eyes widened, her breath hitching in surprise.

It wasn't those steamy hot, open-mouthed kisses that they used to share. It was just lips to lips, Elsa gave Anna enough time to respond and kiss back, leaning forward slightly. Just when Elsa was about to pull away, Anna wrapped her arms briskly around Elsa's neck, keeping them together for a few seconds longer. Then Anna broke away, but her grip around Elsa was still tight.

"Goodnight," Anna whispered breathlessly, giving Elsa's cheek another kiss then releasing Elsa free.

Anna looked back as she started walking up the stairs. Elsa was smiling after her kindly.

"Goodnight," she replied, sending her a little wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activities:
> 
> K (potassium) - VoluntarilyHere
> 
> Kristoff - MinecraftDanny, iloveelsanna, Claire Cooper
> 
> Kite - alexsmdd, natural wing, MinecraftDanny, iloveelsanna, Claire Cooper, Yuiiub, Donser144, YuriHunter69, A Killer's Love, ElsaStoleMyPen
> 
> Kayak - alexsmdd, iloveelsanna, A Killer's Love, ElsaStoleMyPen
> 
> Kinky - Pandaface
> 
> Kitty - darksaber92, iloveelsanna, Yuiiub, ElsaStoleMyPen
> 
> Kiss - ALMOST every single one of you. Are you happy my dear ones?
> 
> To the anon that keeps telling me that it's been a week. I know it's been a week. I'm very busy, for example, I was out the whole day yesterday since it's my prom day, this story is not my first priority in life, but know that I will update when I have free time. Also, I have a beta now, I don't like rushing people into giving me what I need, I tend to give them time, so please understand.
> 
> Speaking of betas — Huge thank you to my beta ATHPluver, thank you for all your help!
> 
> Please review and send me ideas for 'L'.


	13. L

.

* * *

**26 Days**

Letter: L.

Elsa.

* * *

 

Elsa laid down on the couch, Marshmallow on her belly, petting the kitten's fur backwards. She intentionally woke up earlier than usual to play around with the kitten. Anna stood in the doorway, she knocked a couple of times to grab Elsa's attention away from the cat, even for just a second.

"Good morning, how long have you been up?"

"A while." Elsa took the cat's arms and raised up, as if the cat was dancing around. It gave a small mew and Elsa internally 'aww'd' in cuteness.

"You're really into that cat." There was this dejected tone in Anna's words as she looked distastefully at the feline.

"Well, he's adorable." Elsa got up and put Marshmallow down on the ground.

"As I said, I think Olaf is a much better pet"

* * *

"I mean it's crazy," Anna started singing a certain tune from the new Disney movie, Frozen.

"What?" Elsa replied without a musical tone.

"We finished each other's—"

"No."

"SANDWICHES. That's what  _you're_ gonna say!" Anna crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one side. " **Lesbihonest** , you were going to say that."

"Let me guess…  **Love is an open door** " Elsa then rolled her eyes at the added comment.

"With you!" Anna sang, running around the kitchen, circling Elsa.

"The prince is a douche bag." Elsa crossed her arms at the sudden thought of the unlucky 13th prince who had tried to kill the story's leading women.

Anna scoff, "Urg, tell me about it." A wave of a hand. "It still breaks my heart though, they were so adorable and urghh, 13th Prince" Anna groaned.

"I guess you gotta—"

"Elsa, no."

" **Let it go!** "

Right after Elsa said the title of the song from the movie, she proceeded to sing the song's chorus in front of Anna. With her arms she created gestures, as if she was the Snow Queen herself.

"Great, now it's stuck in my head." Elsa placed her palms to cover her ears.

* * *

"Elsa, are you ready yet?" Anna ran downstairs, still doing her undone braid.

"Ready for what?" Elsa got up and took Anna's stray hair that was all over the place, redoing the braid.

"The firework festival, you dummy!" Anna handed Elsa a hairband to hold her hair in place.

"It's only 2:30, I don't think fireworks go on at this time." Elsa tied the hair in tact then dropped it down to Anna's shoulders. "There, much better."

"I mean, there's booths and activities going on during the day. They're really fun and interactive! They have ice cream and chocolate and a lot of food booths." Anna took both of Elsa's hand, urging her to come already.

"Alright, alright. I already took a shower, I'm just going to get a new change of clothes."

"Perfect!" Anna got on her toes and gave Elsa a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll wait in the car!" Then Anna ran off, leaving Elsa dazed to stand there for a little while.

Going up the stairs, Elsa remembered how she and Anna kissed last night. There was this weird feeling in her gut just wanting to kiss her, and she did. After all, Anna deserves at least one kiss after a day filled with begging and doing her best to make their relationship work again. And you know, it  _was_  working.

Once Elsa got back down, she slid in the passenger seat and they were off to the little town to celebrate.

Anna was driving 80 miles per hour on the empty road.

"Anna! Slow down, you're breaking the law!" Elsa yelled. "Oh my god, you're  **law breaking**  and I didn't tell you to do so!"

"C'mon, Elsa,  **loosen up.** " Anna was so calm. "I like fast. Plus, there aren't any police anywhere on this road. I really doubt we'd be caught driving over the limit." Anna waved Elsa's thought off. Anna looked over to Elsa who was gripping on to her seatbelt for her dear life.

"Yeah, no police but this could be the last day I live." Elsa closed her eyes, her skin tinging green from the momentum of the drive.

Anna pulled the windows down, both hers and Elsa, feeling the summer wind hit their faces. Anna was thrilled about the fast ride, Elsa on the other hand, was not.

"Calm down, we'll be there sooner."

* * *

Elsa practically dropped down to the ground upon opening the floor, happy to be back on ground instead of a speeding car.

"Oh, sweet Mother Earth I have returned to you alive!" Elsa whispered, stroking the pavement by the car.

"You're such a drama queen." Anna rolled her eyes and pulled Elsa up.

Both their noses twitched.

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked.

They took a deep breath in before gasping out, "Chocolate!" They opened their eyes, looking at each other then releasing small fits of giggles.

"Let's go, dork. Let's have some fun!" Anna pulled Elsa with her into the grass field where the booths were all set up, open spaces for various activities, whether it be for children, adult, or all ages.

Being literally dragged, Elsa tried her best to catch up, bumping into people, muttering her apologies as she was forced to surge forward against her will. Anna made her way to a booth: a chocolate booth.

"What do you want?" Anna asked glancing up the menu, almost drooling from the finite list of chocolate filled goodies.

"Shouldn't we save dessert for last? Maybe we should find something that has to do with the letter L first." Elsa stared at the menu, too. Deep inside she was dying to have a taste of those scrumptious chocolate filled beignets. It caught her attention, for it was one of her favorite treats along with chocolate.

"Well, I'm going to start now." Anna walked up the register and audibly said her order of chocolate mint brownies.

Waiting in line, Elsa looked around at the various types of booths.

"Hey, Anna, I'll be over there" Elsa pointed at her destination, a lemonade stand. "Get it?  **Lemonade**?" After receiving a nod from Anna, Elsa walked to the lemonade stand.

Taking a glance at the short list of interesting lemonade mixes then deciding on something the caught her eye.

"Hi, can I get an electric lemonade and strawberry lemonade?"

"Sure thing"

Anna peeked behind Elsa with a chocolate mint brownie in her hand, bitten, a few brownie crumbs on the side of Anna's mouth. The treat had was one brownie layer then mint green layer in the middle then another brownie layer. Elsa took the brownie from Anna's hand an took a bite.

"Delicious."

"Hey, this is mine!" Anna took her brownie near her body, pouting a bit and having a small glare down with Elsa.

The two were disrupted when Elsa's lemonades came out. Elsa took her blue electric lemonade, then handed the regular pink strawberry lemonade to Anna.

Anna looked back and forth at the different colors of the two lemonades, trying to figure out this new beverage development. "Why is yours blue?"

"Because. Yours is strawberry lemonade, mine is electric lemonade."

"What's the difference?" Anna took a sip of hers, watching Elsa take a drink out of hers too.

"Nothing." Elsa lied.

Anna squinted her eyes, then brought her lips to Elsa's cup and took a sip. There was an unusual flavor, distinguishing it quickly. "You jerk! Yours has alcohol in it!"

" **Liquor**. Jigger citron vodka" Elsa gave a wink, "Too bad you're not old enough to drink alcohol" Elsa shrugged her shoulders in a teasing way.

"I will be in five days!" Anna argued. "I want alcohol, you selfish jerk!"

Elsa just blew a raspberry at Anna.

* * *

It was day filled with food, games, and dancing. Now, the two laid on a blanket, like the others, and stared up at the starry night, waiting for the fireworks to come up in a few minutes.

"Admit it, this was totally a date." Anna looked up at the stars, recognizing a few patterns here and there. She remembered the time, letter C to be precise, when she took Elsa out and they watched the stars.

Elsa didn't reply to Anna's comment. "That's big dipper, right?" Elsa pointed from her point of view.

"Yeah..."

Then they went silent, listening to the silent chatter of the people surrounding them. Most of them were snuggling in their blankets, mostly couples. Elsa kept looking around and saw a familiar blonde, sitting on a blanket with her Great Dane.

A white light shot up into the sky, there was music in the background too, capturing the attention of the audience, everyone sat up to get a clearer view. This tore Elsa's gaze away from blonde, looking at the redhead enraptured by the firework show.

" **Live fireworks,** " Elsa whispered as several more colors shot up into the sky, releasing heavy amounts of colors that made the audience gasp. It was like watching the Disneyland fireworks, except looking at the plain grassland hills instead of a magical castle.

It went on for 15 minutes, a magical array of light merging with nightlight's stars. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's arm, snuggling to her shoulder, then giving a content sigh.

As the last set of firework flew into the sky, the audience cheered at the wonderful display of the annual event.

"What now?"

Elsa laid back down on the blanket, looking to her left, seeing the blonde leave, then eyes darting up at Anna. A hand unconsciously wrapping around Anna's pulling her to lay down with her. " **Lay down** with me."

"Let's just stay here for a while, I don't want to get stuck in the leaving traffic jam." Anna laid down, watching the smoke from the firework display fly, carried by the wind. "This is nice."

"It is." Elsa felt Anna nuzzle into her neck.

"Do I have a chance on getting you back, soon calling you mine again?" Anna draped one hand around Elsa's stomach.

A moment of silence, "Yeah. You do."

* * *

They got home an hour before midnight, they stayed there for a little while, they were given a few leftovers from booths that they gladly took.

"Sleepy?" Anna asked, watching Elsa crash on the couch, petting the young cat who immediately got on Elsa's lap.

"Surprisingly, no," Elsa replied, leaning forward, looking at Anna straight in the eye.

"Well, I am… Goodnight."

"Yeah. I'll sleep in a few."

However, that didn't quite happen. Alone in her room, Elsa was wide awake for whatever reason, letting her mind wander here and there. Pushing her blankets on and off as her body felt hot but, at the same time, she couldn't sleep without a blanket on.

Elsa gave up, getting up and knocking on Anna's bedroom.

"Anna," she whispered, opening the door slightly, hearing a few snores coming from the young girl.

A little louder. "Anna."

Shaking her head, Elsa sat on the bed then gave Anna a gentle nudge. Still nothing. Now, Elsa flicked Anna's forehead, knowing that was Anna's secret to waking up.

Anna jolted up from her sleep and looked at Elsa, blinking sleepily through the darkness. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I have one more activity for today," Elsa hissed softly. "Scoot over"

Anna gave Elsa space, opening her blanket open for Elsa to feel welcome.

"Can you sing a  **lullaby**?" Elsa closed her eyes, there was nothing to see anyway, it was a dark room so she could only see Anna's silhouette.

"Alright… Just like always" Anna smiled and started humming a familiar tune.

"Sleep, dear one, sleep on the soft, soft snow

A star has come down to rest on your nose

The sky is asleep, and you should be too

You're my little princess, and I love you

Sleep, by a river iced over like glass

Watch as the years, days and moments pass

The sun is abed and the moon is above

Cold may be cold, but love is still love

Rest on your pillow, the sweet birds will sing

One day you'll grow up, a glorious queen

But for now let the star rest gathered in your hand

It's beautiful and strong, but they won't understand

Sleep, dear one, sleep in your soft bed at home

Long as I'm living, you won't be alone

The sun is abed and the moon is above

Frozen is frozen, but love is still love

Your life may be frozen, but you have my love.."

And just like that, Elsa was fast asleep, holding on to Anna lightly.

"Goodnight, Elsa."

* * *

[[Link]](http://crayvay.tumblr.com/post/73922834640/an-original-frozen-fansong-holy-crup-yep-this-is) to the lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activities: (I'm going to just list the activities from here on out and tell which is a really popular request bc I'm starting to get more and more reviews and it's taking up a lot of time)
> 
> I don't know how smooth my updates will be for the rest of the month cause I'm ending school, trying to raise my grades up as high as possible. Sorry this is two-three weeks late. I just got home from my after school culinary class.
> 
> Thanks to my beta ATHPluver, thank you for all your help!
> 
> I'll post a link to the lullaby on my profile. It's by a tumblr user, crayvay, "originally" sung by the Queen to young Elsa.
> 
> Please review and send me ideas for 'M'.


	14. M

.

* * *

**26 Days**

Letter: M.

Anna.

* * *

Anna didn't mean for the cat to go berserk on her! She just wanted to have the tiniest feel of the soft white fur that enticed her so. Marshmallow's cries was easily heard around the whole house, looking for a safe zone away from Anna's sudden hand, scaring the cat away.

And because of Anna's impulsive action, the cat had given her quite the slashing across her forearm. She held her arm close to her chest, grimly examining the red blood marks slowly gushing out of her punctured skin. She winced at the smarting wound, rushing to the kitchen sink to wash it off.

Elsa groaned as she descended the stairs, trying to wake up this early in the morning. Marshmallow padded over to her and instantly hid behind Elsa's legs. She looked up to see Anna busying herself under the running water.

"Anna," Elsa mumbled tiredly, her head pounding after the lack of sleep from last night.

"Hey, Elsa, uhm... how do you do heal cat scratches? Marshmallow totally attacked me" Anna turned around, watching Elsa's expression change from a groggy stupor into a serious demeanor, concerned and alert.

Anna felt Elsa's presence looming over her, taking hold of Anna's arm to have a closer look at the three parallel scratch marks. Anna continued to watch as Elsa took a towel, dampening it under the running water and adding a little bit of soap.

"Gently clean the blood off until it stops. I'll be right back." Elsa ran off upstairs, leaving Anna alone.

Anna heard a small meow from behind and saw Marshmallow curl up into a ball, eyeing the redhead with the tiniest amount of mistrust. She knew the cat needed to go back to its rightful owner, but she had to persuade Elsa to return the cat.

Coming back down the steps, Elsa brought the first aid kit from the upstairs bathroom.

"How is it?" Elsa took glance as Anna held up her arm tenderly. She nodded and said, "Come here, I'll tend to the rest of it." Anna shut off the running water, holding her scratched arm up higher before sitting on the kitchen table where Elsa had set everything up.

She extended her arm fully towards Elsa.

"I'm going to put some hydrogen peroxide, okay?" Elsa started dabbing the bottle into the cotton ball before Anna could even respond or protest. Anna gulped seeing the dampened cotton ball approach her arm. "It's going to sting a little so relax."

She winced as Elsa pressed it gently to her wounds.

"It  _is_  your fault, you know." Elsa dotted the marks with the cotton ball gently, watching Anna's cringing face as she cleaned the scratches. "What did you even do?"

"Oh, you think this is my fault?" Anna's voice getting louder with every word. But she calmed down when Elsa raised her eyebrows at her. Anna sighed. "I just wanted to pet him," she muttered her response. "He doesn't like me, I try to be friends with the stupid cat but he just ends up hurting me. I'm sorry, Elsa, but I think the cat has to go."

Elsa shot a disgruntled glance at Anna, removing the cotton ball when she noticed that Anna wasn't cringing anymore. She picked up the bandages and started wrapping them around Anna's arm.

"Since when did you even became a cat person?" Anna gave a small eye roll and a short scoff. "It's just… I don't understand, you never showed interest on animals besides that little goldfish that's probably dead by now."

Now it was Elsa's turn to scoff. "What about that skank,  **Mulan**. Since when did you became a cheater? When did you lose interest in me? Just because we fight more than usual? You can't stand me so you go to your... your  _bitch_. I don't even know why you're doing this if you can't stand me!"

The next thing Elsa felt after releasing her feelings was a hard slap, square on the cheek. Elsa was frozen, holding the breath that wasn't knocked out of her. She didn't turn her head and, somehow, she knew what she did wrong.

"Don't you dare bring this up right now!" Anna yelled, one finger pointing towards Elsa's face. "I made a mistake, a  _huge_  fucking mistake and I know that!" Elsa looked at Anna, finding, to her horror, her eyes start to swell with tears that rapidly raced down her face. Anna brought her uninjured arm to wipe their staining trail but more continued to leak out. "You don't have to rub my mistake in my face… I know, I already know." Her voice was soft, clear, deep regret obvious in every word. "It's just M for  **mistakes** , huh, Elsa?"

With that, Anna ran up to her room and locked the door. She shook as her back hit the door and slid to the floor. Without anything to hold her back, she broke down into more tears.

After a few minutes, Anna heard Elsa knock on the door gently.

"I'm sorry." That was all Elsa could say at the moment, her mind going haywire. She honestly didn't know what to say or do to make things right again.

There was no response from Anna but she listened, leaning on the door, inclining her head to Elsa's voice. Outside, Elsa unknowingly mimicked Anna's position, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Remember when we had our first fight?" Elsa spoke, her voice slowly gaining confidence hoping it'll calm the storm between them. "We were nearing the end of our honeymoon stage and Finals was just around the corner at that specific time. We both snapped due to stress and we did nothing but fight and fight for days…" Elsa exaggerated her tone at the last word, then let out a scoff. "But we survived our first fight…"

"It was such a  _pointless_  first fight and every time I look back at it, I just wonder how much shit I've done to you, too... to us." Elsa then relaxed her body against the door. "Bringing  _her_ up in our conversation was just a big mistake. I shouldn't have done that. You know me... I snap at the little things." She let a tiny, timid laugh escape her lips.

There was a pause, the blonde choking up slightly.

"I'm sorry, though," Elsa whispered, a tear falling down her cheek and rising one arm to wipe it away.

Anna got up and opened the door slowly, giving Elsa time to rise up to her feet, too.

"Thanks for that little trip down  **memory lane,** " Anna said weakly. Elsa could tell through Anna puffy eyes that she cried hard but those tears turned into something more enticing. "Let's just forget everything that happened today so far and just continue on with the day, yeah?"

Elsa nodded.

"First thing, you gotta  **make a call** and give Marshmallow back to his rightful owner."

* * *

"Pick a card, any card!" Anna spread a deck of 52 cards between her four fingers and thumb, facing down and letting Elsa choose a card.

Elsa eyed Anna first, her brows scrunched together. Anna grinned expectantly so Elsa had no choice but to pick a card approximately in the middle then handing it to Anna. She place down the deck and took the card from Elsa.

Anna bended the card, giving her a view of what the card was. "Is it Queen of diamonds?" She acted as if she knew magic all her life, putting on a ridiculous, supposedly mysterious accent, wiggling her free fingers at Elsa.

"Yes, I know that trick and it won't work on me," Elsa got up to snatch the card away.

In a sudden blur, Anna hid it behind her back and took out a small bouquet of flowers, "For you.  **Magic tricks!** "

Elsa opened her mouth in amazement of Anna's trick. It took her a moment to register that Anna actually pulled off some form of magic. "Wow, I certainly did  _not_ expect that." Elsa took the flowers into her hands, giving a small sniff, then cradled them like a baby, clapping at Anna with her free hands. "Bravo, bravo!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Anna bowed deeply, acting as if she had performed in front of an audience. "For my next trick, I made us some  **milkshakes.** " Anna took Elsa's arm and pulled her in the kitchen with her.

Two chocolate milkshakes in respective 50s style milkshake glasses. Anna handed Elsa's and they clinked them together. They slurped their beverages together, getting some of it on their faces.

"Hey, Anna." Elsa wiped the side of her mouth and smiled. "What do you want for your birthday?"

With Anna's birthday coming up sooner than expected, five days to be exact, it was just a matter of time for them to start planning Anna's celebration of her 21st year.

Anna looked up for a second to think, "I didn't really think about it… I mean, just being here with you is enough." Anna batted her eyes towards Elsa dramatically.

"That… is so cliché." Elsa laughed, "But seriously though, what do you want?" Elsa took another sip off her milkshake.

"Elsa, I think you know me well enough to know my likes and dislikes."

Anna stepped forward, staring at Elsa's lips.

"There is one thing..." Anna cupped Elsa's cheek, her thumb running in circles to feel the smooth skin. Elsa's breath hitched against her will and she struggled to fight the heat creeping across her neck.

They were so close... too close.

Anna moved her thumb down to the side of Elsa's lip.

"I got it." Anna stepped back and displayed her thumb to Elsa, showing the milkshake smudge that had been stuck on Elsa's lips. Anna wiped the mark on Elsa's shirt and blew a raspberry, earning a reproachful look from the older girl.

* * *

Elsa had punched in the number in her phone then placing it on her ear, waiting for a few rings until a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, yes, is this Briar Rose?" Elsa started, receiving a small 'mhmm' from the other side of the line. "I'm calling in regards of your cat, Marshmallow. We found him in our backyard 2 days ago." Elsa glanced to her side to see Anna walk downstairs lazily. She met Anna's questioning eyes and pointed to Marshmallow, who was lying by Elsa's feet, in response. Anna nodded, understanding who was on the other line.

"Oh, you found my dear cat! Is there a place where we can meet? I hope he didn't give you too much trouble." A sweet voice talked over the phone, a clear sense of relief from the lady.

Anna got behind Elsa and started massaging Elsa's shoulders, smiling softly. Elsa, blinked and her brain slugged to a stop. She turned around slowly to face her and gave a small smile back, wondering what Anna was up to now.

"He was... was no trouble at all," Elsa said, her mind chugging back to working order slowly. "There's a park by the town nearby, is that a good place for us to meet?" Elsa made something up from the top of her head trying to remember the small venues of town. It was hard with Anna's fingers working on her shoulders.

"That's perfect. Tomorrow at two is fine with you?"

Anna dug deep, Elsa's tense shoulders relaxed with Anna's magic fingers, her eyes closing at the pressure that soon turned into pleasure.

"2 o'clock would be fine," Elsa said breathlessly, trying to keep her voice balanced. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Same. May I get your name?"

"Elsa. Elsa Frost"

The two then said their goodbyes and hung up.

Elsa rested the phone on the table and leaned back, letting Anna work her fingers on her shoulders. She bit back a moan, baring her teeth as the redhead continued on.

"M for  **massage** , do you like it?" Anna said slyly.

"Yes. Do we have anything else planned today? Because I think you should give me a massage all day." Elsa finally let out a small moan of pleasure as Anna hit the right spot between her shoulder blades.

Anna removed her fingers, making Elsa pout in disappointment. Instead, she grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her up from the couch.

"Come on, loser, we're going on a  **motorcycle ride.** " Anna took Elsa arm, giddily pulling Elsa towards the garage where the motorcycle was.

"Am I safe on that thing with you?" Elsa asked tentatively as Anna got on.

"Of course!" Anna threw Elsa a helmet.

Elsa examined it suspiciously for a brief moment before shoving it onto her head. Anna put one on herself, watching Elsa expectantly. She patted the seat behind her and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Elsa sat behind Anna, wrapping her arms in a loose grip around her stomach. "I never rode one before."

Elsa felt Anna shrug her shoulders. A devilish smile crept on the redhead's helmeted face but Elsa didn't see it.

Anna backed away from the garage, revving the engine so loud that it made Elsa's grip tighten.

"Hey, you know me. I like fast!" Anna said then she let the motorcycle go from 0 to 60, zooming down the street like a maniac.

"Anna, slow down!" Elsa grip was getting tighter by the second, her covered head burying into Anna's shoulder blades on her back. "You're going to kill us!"

"I am not! This is a straight road and nobody goes through, we'll be fine!" Anna yelled back, her voice loud enough for Elsa to hear over the motorcycle engine.

After a few minutes, Elsa started looking at the road. The green trees covering up the summer sun, they drove by the road near the lake.

Elsa rested her head on Anna's back as she drove on. Elsa gazed at the glistening clear water, recalling all the fun she had in that lake with Anna. Unconsciously, her thumb made circles on Anna's stomach, and Anna smiled to herself.

Anna slowed down and turned the motorcycle around until it came to a gentle stop. She got off and so did Elsa.

"What are we doing?" Elsa asked, looking at the straight shaded road that lead back home.

"Drive us home."

"Uhh, no. I'm—I'm not licensed" Elsa waved her arms, backing away from the motorcycle.

"I'm not either but we're fine. Come on, I'll teach you." Anna took Elsa's hand tenderly and sent her a reassuring smile.

Elsa gave up, knowing they're just going to waste time arguing about who gets to drive home. Getting on the motorcycle, she nervously placed two hands on the handlebars.

"Awesome, so know the accelerator bar and the break are both on the right handlebar so don't mistake it for the left handlebar clutch." Anna pointed each one of the gears as she spoke. "I'll guide you through, don't worry."

"How do you know so much about motorcycle? You never rode one back home," Elsa said as she tightened her helmet, just to be safe.

"I used to but I fell a lot so I stopped. It feels great to be back on the road, though."

Anna got behind Elsa, her arms wrapping comfortably around her waist.

Elsa started the engine, letting the vehicle run slowly, holding the handlebars straight. She got faster, 30 miles per hour speed, nothing compared to Anna, who actually made it to 90 miles per hour.

Anna stood up on her seat, holding onto Elsa's shoulders, which made Elsa anxious about the dangerous situation Anna was getting into.

"Anna! Get down, I'm getting nervous!" Elsa started swerving a little bit but soon regained her balance, not wanting either of them to fall down.

"YEAAAAAAH!" Anna cheered, one hand fisted up in the air. "Go faster, Elsa!"

"No, I can't!" Elsa cried, her hands shaking on the bars.

"You can do it!"

In a hitch, Elsa sped up, which actually gave Anna a mini heart attack as she almost fell backwards. She looked down at Elsa's speed: 60 mph.

"Yeah, you go, Elsa! Feel that wind!" Anna grinned and laughed loudly.

Elsa smiled, slowly regaining confidence.

Soon, Anna's energy died down and she sat down properly.

"I knew you could do it." Anna rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder. Giving a small, undetected kiss on the side of her jaw.

* * *

Anna picked 'Kill Bill' out of the options on Netflix. Bouncing up and down on her seat, she set the remote down and grinned.

"Kill Bill! Yeah,  **M-rated movies!** " Anna's fist raised into the air as Elsa rolled her eyes, letting her partner be.

"I've never watched it. What's it about?"

"You'll see. Ooh, gimme a second." Anna bounded inside the kitchen to gather up some snacks.

Elsa was sitting on the couch, keeping herself busy on the phone. A few minutes passed before Anna walked out of the kitchen, her arms full of food.

" **M'n'Ms** with popcorn." Anna laid down a bowl of the chocolate goodies down in between them. She took the remote to the smart TV and played 'Kill Bill,' starting off with the black and white fight scene.

Olaf jumped into Elsa's lap, curling into a tiny ball.

"Olaf's the better pet," Anna insisted to Elsa. She gazed down at the hissing cat by their feet. Anna hissed right back.

Elsa reached down to grab some popcorn and M'n'Ms but Anna reached down at the same time, their hands bumping into one another. They looked at each other for a beat and blushed. Elsa looked away quickly but the smile was still plastered on her face.

Anna never looked away, she simply admired Elsa's beauty. That blush that formed on her face was beautiful. Just like Elsa was.

Scenes went by and the movie got more nauseating for Elsa. She held a pillow in her face as they watched the Bride trying to escape the coffin just using her skin and bones, slowly getting covered in blood as she punched the wooden coffin to escape.

"No, I can't anymore. Way too violent and bloody!" Elsa took the remote and went back to the main menu of Netflix.

"Wait, we're not even at the best part!" Anna whined.

"Best part?"

"Yeah, Katanas and Yakuza and eye popping and dear lord, Lucy Liu, man!" Anna complained trying to reach for the remote.

"No, I get to choose now!" Elsa back the remote farther, she laid down, the remote on the other side of the couch, away from Anna.

With a pout, Anna leaned forward and reached over Elsa's body. She started to lose balance and she fell on top of Elsa by accident, making them face to face.

Elsa gulped as she noticed how close they were. Looking at each other in the eye, breath ghosting over each other's skin. Anna's eyes dropped down to Elsa's lips and back into her blue eyes. They stayed like that for a heartbeat until Anna registered that she should probably get up. She did so, glancing away from Elsa nervously.

Elsa sat up and adjusted herself properly, browsing down the Netflix selections, looking for something they can both watch.

Elsa stopped at one particular show that made them both lapse into fits of laughter.

" **My Little Pony** , really?" Anna giggled.

"Nah. I was just testing you," Elsa grinned. "I should go to sleep."

"Yeah... Same."

"Goodnight." Elsa got up and popped one more chocolate into her mouth before heading upstairs.

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activities: (Yeah, okay, I'll put this this thing up again)
> 
> Mulan - Claire Cooper, iloveelsanna
> 
> Mistakes - Danwolfknigth, IceMaster1928
> 
> Memory (lane) - Claire Cooper, iloveelsanna, SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa, IceMaster1928
> 
> Make a call -
> 
> Magic tricks - Yuiiub, iloveelsanna
> 
> Milkshake - PaigeeLee13, iloveelsanna, natural wing
> 
> Massage - ElsaStoleMyPen, Guest
> 
> Motorcycle ride - iloveelsanna, natural wing
> 
> Movies (M-rated) - Claire Cooper, iloveelsanna, SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa, Guest
> 
> M'n'Ms - Claire Cooper, iloveelsanna
> 
> My Little Pony - Claire Cooper, ElsaStoleMyPen
> 
> So... FINALS IS OVER. Well, I still have school tomorrow but no tests basically. We'll see how updating goes with my summer school schedule, I'm sure it won't be that bad since I only have to be there til 1 and I have Fridays off.
> 
> to the 'wow' anon, uhm... ohmygod i'm going to go insane with all these 'it's been a week already, can you update?' reviews. How many times do I have to apologize and tell you why I'm late. Also, r9kelsa is suffering has not updated for 2, almost 3 months, I haven't updated for two weeks. It's not ridiculous to update after two weeks, it's perfectly normal. I'm sorry I'm not those kind of authors that uploads a chapter each day or fast enough, I cannot exactly fulfill your preference but I try to update as soon as I can.
> 
> This is also uploaded on tumblr and ao3, so if your idea and name didn't get to the list up there, I'm so sorry, I check mostly FF.
> 
> Thanks to my beta ATHPluver, who sent me back the beta'd work after an hour and adding 600 more words in.
> 
> Please review and send me ideas for 'N'.


End file.
